My Insanity, My Wonderland
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: After being abused as a colony, America forces himself to believe he can be a hero; but can he even save himself? After he over hears the other nations talk bad about him, he finally snaps. He decides to kill his sorrow and his reality;and now he is lost.
1. Madness is a Gift, Wrapped in Your Hate

**This is for Erin_the_dragon, for being my 100****th**** review on Americana Fairytale! This idea…is insane!**

**Warning: A LOT OF SHIT! I'm being serious, there is a lot of weird and morbid stuff in this fic! I can tell you that 2P! Is used and there is child abuse in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia OR Alice in wonderland/ Alice: Madness Returns.**

**A/n: I got bored guys! Plus I have already written like 4-5 chapters on this!**

_**-My Insanity, My Wonderland-**_

The young colony, formally known as The British Colonies of America, was sitting outside against a large apple tree. He was smiling and laughing as he chatted away while he talked to a very special and important person to him. England watched America, watching the seven year old boy converse and laugh his cute little laugh; but England did not smile as he watched this. England had called Alfred in a few times to wash up and come in for supper, but the young colony said he was hanging out with his best friend.

England glared and growled lightly as he watched America's face turn into a blush as he laughed harder, watching the boy holding his sides as he laughed. England squeezed the cleaning rag and the porcelain plate he was cleaning, watching his beloved America talk to his friend. England was not jealous America was talking to his friend; and he had no reason to be, because the person Alfred was talking to **did not exist**.

England felt the plate crack and break under his grip, breaking the white plate and causing thin white shards to cut his wet hand.

"Angelterre? "an accented voice asked from behind, making the butter blond empire to turn to see the one man he hated the most. England studied the man quickly, noting he man had his golden blond hair tied back and he was wearing a bright blue coat with a white shirt, white vest, white pants, and nice black shoes. England felt slightly sloppy at the moment, since he was wearing just a pair of brown pants with a white shirt and brow shoes.

"What do you want, frog?" England asked before turning to his bleeding hand and started to pull out the glass shards. The man, who England called frog, was none other than France.

"Well I was thinking Canada and America could play together? He has been lonely lately," France said as he patted a small child holding a small polar bear cub in his tiny arms. Canada, who was slightly taller and older than America, smiled sweetly at his big brother France. England turned and studied the boy, who was America's and his brother.

"Sure, he is outside," England said as he wrapped his bloody hand in the cleaning rag to stop the bleeding from getting any worse. Canada smiled and mumbled something softly in French before running out of the house to play with his little brother. France walked over and stood next to England; both Empires were watching Canada walking over to America. The two smiled at the sight, glad to see two nations getting along at such a young age; since it was rather rare for where they came from.

France and England almost walked away from the window to chat and argue, but they had to stay when they saw America pick Canada up by the boy's neck. France and England both were shocked and ran outside to stop the small boy from killing his brother.

"America! Stop that right now!" England yelled as he ran over to American and grabbed the boy's wrist, squeezing the boy's wrist painfully. France grabbed Canada and pulled the boy away as England added pressure to America's wrist. It took a few seconds to get America to let go of his brother, though when Canada's neck was free it was easily seen he had just been squeezed.

"America! What the bloody hell where you thinking? You could have killed him!" England yelled, pointing to a crying Canada in France's protective arms. France cooed softly as his little brother cried loudly, budding his face in his brother's colorful coat.

"He hurt my friend's feelings…and so I tried to hurt him," American said as he tried to pull himself away from England's grip, but only got a tighter squeeze.

"What friend? America, you have no friends, so there was no way Canada could have said anything to upset anyone who is not even bloody real in the first place!" England yelled as he pushed America to the ground, making the small colony whimper softly. England turned to Canada, who had stopped crying and started breathing normally. "Are you okay, lad?" England asked, getting a nod from the small boy.

England turned to scold America, but there was not a boy there. England was so mad he began to see red, and so he began to call America in a loud and angry tone. He received no call back from his beloved America; instead he only got the sound of winds over the tall grasses in the field where they were. England, France, and Canada began to walk around the large field, calling for America to come out from his hiding spot; but no luck was given to them.

England was mad and tired, and had spent three hours with France and his colony looking for the stubborn British Colony; but they were given no luck. The three blonds retreated back into England and America's house, escaping the pitch black and star filled night that had came to swallow the New World. England felt a pang of guilt as he thought about what he said to the boy, who really did not have any real friends or even bothered to talk to the local children; and now America was gone and it was night time.

Not far away from the field near England's house was a deep and dark forest, which is where America was sitting now. He had his back up against a tree and tears still rushing down his face. He called for his friend multiple times, but no answer from the seemingly loyal person who would often consume America's time. American began to wonder deeper and deeper into the woods, feeling the grass and fallen leaves under his bare feet and the heartless breeze grazing against his exposed arms.

America stopped when he noticed a small pocket watch hanging from a nearby branch; watching it spin slowly and watching it shine in the cold moon light. America walked over to it and took hold of it in his hands, feeling the cold silver metal under his finger tips. America turned it around and looked at the back, seeing an engraving on the back of it. America smiled and ran his finger over the perfect cursive engraving, memorizing the name with his fingers and his bright sapphire eyes.

America began to try and sound out the words, and it came naturally in his innocent mind, '_Property of Arthur Kirkland'_. America pulled on the chain of the pocket watch, making it come loose from the branch it was wrapped around. He opened it and saw what was inside; a brightly blue and pink colored clock was resting inside the silver case.

"So your name is Arthur too?" America asked the endless darkness, knowing his friend was standing there and watching him admire his watch. America turn to where the small beat of a mad man's heart was easily heard by his sensitive ears. "I like it better on you; can I still call you Iggy though?" America said as he held the watch out into the darkness, waiting for the hand of 'Arthur Kirkland' to take it.

America did not have to wait long till he saw a hand snake its way out of the shadows and over the silver watch, softly touching America's small hand. America did not let go and waited till his friend came out of the darkness of the night. America could now see the bright turquoise eyes of Arthur Kirkland looking at him in the darkness, thinking that they had some sort of ominous glow to them.

America smiled brightly at Arthur Kirkland, who smiled widely and showed all his perfectly white teeth at the boy. America giggled, seeing the man come into the light of the moon; which was shooting between the gabs made by leafs. America marveled at the tall man in the bright pink coat, white shirt, kaki colored pants, and a thin turquoise blue bow tied around his neck. Arthur Kirkland had snow white skin, pale strawberry-blond hair, ominous and delish turquoise colored eyes, a few freckles under his eyes, huge strawberry pale eye brows, and a creep smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Mattie hurt your feelings, and you ran so fast you dropped your watch, silly Iggy," America giggle as he let go of the watch, giving it to Arthur Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland smiled, his eyes looking as if they were two colors, but America did not seem to mind one bit.

"Thank you, love, I'm sorry I ran off; but that boy was just plain rude! Insulting me and trying to take you away!" Arthur Kirkland said as he covered his right hand and pouted at the small boy, who giggled at Arthur's act. America smiled as Arthur knelt down to his height and genteelly kissed the boy on his nose, making America blush lightly.

"Canada didn't mean it, but even when you begged him he still didn't stop! Don't worry! I got you some revenge!" America said with a bright smile, which made Arthur feel his heart grow light. Arthur took America's beautiful wrist to his lips and began to kiss the bruised wrist, which were from when England had held the boy far too tightly.

"Thank you, love, is that why you're lost?" Arthur asked as he ran is gloved fingers over America's wrist and kept kissing it softly, which made America blush at the soft acts of love and kindness form the man.

"I'm not lost, I was just following you!" America said, his face heating up with embarrassment.

"You're right; but you better head back home, love, you don't want them to get too worried about you," Arthur said as he kissed the boy's nose again. America gave the man a sad look and nodded before kissing Arthur on his nose softly. Arthur and America exchanged a few hugs and soft kisses before Arthur escorted America out of the dark woods and to the field close to England's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur, and now I can call you something besides Iggy!" America said as he ran through the grain field and back to his home. Arthur smiled as he watched the boy run off, seeing the bright smile he was denied back at his home. Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day for both of them; they had a tea party planned in the forest with Arthur's friends.

America ran as fast as he could, wanting to sleep so he could wake up to a new tomorrow and wake up to Arthur's sweet tea and finger cakes. America opened the door slowly, seeing all the lights were out and hearing no sounds, meaning that everyone was asleep. America crept upstairs, squeezing his eyes every time he would step on an old board and it would creek loudly. America could smell England's supper in the air, which smelt like burnt hair and sea water. He made his way to his room, opening the door slowly and sneaking inside to burry himself under the warm covers.

"America! Where the hell have you been?" a loud voice yelled from the darkness, which startled the young boy to the point of screaming. His small room was soon filled with the dim light of two newly lit candles, one held by England and the other held by a sleepy France.

"W-with my f-friend," America said, his legs shaking in fear of England's merciless wrath. France saw England's face turning red with anger all over again, but he did nothing to save America from the enraged man.

"Dammit America! IT does not exist! I have told you so many times that he's just an imaginary friend! Not real! You're a growing colony, grow up mentally you bloody git!" England yelled, seeming America looking at him instead of running off and crying like the small colony normally did.

"You have imaginary friends, I see you talking to them all the time," American mumble softly, looking into England's emerald green eyes. England hissed at the boy and placed the candle down on a dresser, leaning over and grabbing America by his bruised wrist. England was shocked when he felt something rough and jagged on the boy's thin wrist. France raised as eye brown when he saw England roughly twist the small colony's arm, making it pop out of place, and making the under side of America's arm seen in the dim light. America began to whimper and cry as he felt pain rushing through his boy, from England popping is arm out of place.

England and France's eyes both widened at the horrible things they saw on America's left wrist. They saw cuts that looked like they had been very carefully carved by a very skilled hand; but they still looked horrid on the innocent boy. England looked at what was carved and saw they were letters, but it did not form a real word. The angry brit grabbed America's other arm and twisted it the same way, making it pop and causing America more tears. He held the wrist together and he and France looked at what it read, which was a simple word that sent a spine tingling message to the two older men.

'_MINE'_

England let go of America and backed away, his eyes wide with shock and complete denial. France sighed and began to try and fix America's arms, trying to pop the small arms back in place; but it just cause America to whimper even more. England stood and looked out the window for what seemed like hours, though it was only five minutes; and he looked at American with a sad look.

"We are going to visit a doctor tomorrow, America," England said patting the boy on his soft head. France looked at England with a shocked expression, knowing what England was talking about.

"But I went to him last week for my checkup!" America said, not wanting to go back to that mean old doctor who liked to poke him. France looked away, feeling hot tears about to burst from his sky blue eyes. England shook his head and sighed before he leaned over and kissed his beloved colony on his forehead, which confused America.

"Not that kind of doctor, I am going to take you to a special doctor," England said softly as he walked away from America and dragged France out with him, thinking all America needed was to be alone; but that was far from the truth. America sighed and blew out the candles before tucking himself into bed, which is something he has had to do many time before when England was back over in Europe.

America closed his eyes, dreaming of his own wonderland, dreaming of talking with Arthur. He could imagine him and Arthur running together in his wonderland, which would be full of cakes, games, teas, coffees, fire, blood, tar, and screaming. America opened his slowly dulling sapphire eyes and looked into the darkness of his ceiling and smiled, yes this would be his and Arthur's wondrous Wonderland. America smiled and fell asleep, awaiting tomorrow's fun tea party with his beloved Arthur Kirkland.

Sadly, the party never came because the doctor England and France took America to placed in him a room while France and England went back to Europe, leaving America with the creepy doctor to be 'cured'.

_**And so, America was forced to forget about the turquoise eyed man with the creepy smile and love for cakes, but he never forgot who Arthur Kirkland was. Arthur Kirkland was England, but the England he knew was not Arthur Kirkland. When America wrote that in his journal it seemed odd, but it made since to him in the deepest and darkest parts of his mind. This part of his mind is where England once said all things bad and evil go, like his imaginary friend and bad memories that we should forget; but this dark place was where his friend and his wishes lived, so it made it a Wonderland.**_

~+~Present Time ~+~

Alfred was sick and tired of their cruel words and jokes towards him and his countrymen. He was ready to snap, ready to explode, ready to give up and leave them to their selves; but he did not want to pull all the plugs and hurt the world. Alfred hated being a nation; he hated the pain he felt as the rest of the world mocked him from behind his back. He slowly felt himself becoming weaker and weaker as the other nations became stronger and stronger once again.

Alfred could see their hate in their eyes, every color and every shape; he saw the insults and the jokes just floating around in them. It happened every time he saw them, those feeling of hate and anger and being unloved always surfaced when he saw any other nation, even his own brothers made him feel like this. Alfred just wanted to forget everything they said and thought, he wanted to be loved and adored again like he was when he was barely a hundred years old.

Alfred wanted to take a needle in the arm and close his eyes, falling into his own dream world where all other nations would be not welcomed. He wanted to be in a world where England would cook decent food and love him, and not tease him for how he acted. He knew he acted like a happy go lucky child; but it was just an act now. He uses to feel happy and cheerful, but ever since he began to feel the scorn of the other nations he felt dead and empty inside. So now all Alfred was only a hollow shell with one last strand of hope and emotions before breaking and taking his life.

Alfred was sitting in his chair at the world meeting in London while he thought about this, mindlessly watching Germany give his end of the meeting lecture about how and where the next meeting was going to be. Alfred looked like he was paying attention, but he was actually writing down some chemicals he could mix together to make him forget. He began to think where he could get these certain chemicals at a high quantity, thinking the drug stores would be the best place. He was too busy to notice Germany addressed his nation name, to busy thinking of how much he would need to buy and the price.

"-Ica! America! America, you fat moron! Are you listening?" Germany's mad voice yelled, ripping Alfred his thoughts on a cure to help him get out of this hell.

"Yea I'm listening, what's up?" Alfred answered, covering his drug sheet with a work sheet. Germany's pale face was turning deep red from yelling and anger as he looked at America act like this was not serious. Alfred took a few seconds to quickly scan the faces of the other personification in the room, almost seeing the same expression on everyone's face.

"Just go, America," Germany said, point to the large double doors of the meeting room. Alfred nodded and got up and gathered his stuff, getting up and walking over to the door and talking hold of the gold handle. He pulled it and left the room, closing the door and standing there to listen to their insultes.

"What an idiot, daze!" one voice said. "Too childish, aru," another voice said.

"Bloody git needs to grow up and stop sleeping in meeting," another voice.

"Honhon, you raised him Angelterre." "Da, all England's fault for America's stupidity."

"Maybe something was on America-san's mind? "Another. "Yea, like whose country does he want to fuck with next?" another voice. "Cuba! America doesn't actually plan that it just happens, oh maple,"

"Keseses, he was too busy wishing he was as awesome as me!" another damn voice!

"Nyet! He was jelouse at how strong my big brother is!" god dammit will these damn voices die!

"Sweden, maybe he was sick?" another. "S'ck…m'yb w'f'," Please shut up!

"He was, like, drawing in his note book," not true.

"What ever he was doing is not important, let's get along with this meeting," Germany's voice said to the other nations, who began to talk about business instead of America's faults.

"It snapped," Alfred said so quietly that it almost did not exist.

_**Chapter one! **_

_**Please vote on who Alfred should end up with! You can either go to my poll or leave it in a review!**_

_**Danke! **_

_**Please Review and show me some love! **_


	2. Meet the White Rabbit

_**Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy this! I am so thankful for your reviews! I'm going to be having my friend upload chapter 3 and 4 while I'm gone! Please make sure to give feedback, positive or negative! To help understand later chapters and info please look into Alice(Video game) and Alice: Madness Returns(Video game) and Sybil (Book/Movie). The doctor is based off of Dr. Bumby for Alice: Madness Returns, idea for multiple personality is based off the 16 personalities of Sybil.**_

_**Special thanks to: My Awesome friend, who beta'd this chapter, Perfect1up!**_

_**Warning: A LOT! This story will be extremely creepy and sad and…. Horrid!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Alfred turned and began to walk down the hall, the old boards creaking as he left his spot. Inside the meeting room they turned their heads when they heard foot steps going from a slow walk to a run, and instantly they knew who it was. Canada felt his eyes widen as he imagined what his little brother must be feeling, having to hear to everyone make such comments. Canada stood up, standing between England and Cuba, and turning to leave; however, his coat was grabbed roughly by England.

"That git will get over it, now sit and pay attention," England demanded, pulling Canada back in his seat. The meeting went on as a normal meeting would, people fighting and complaining; pointing their fingers at each other, blaming them for their own damn problems. After the meeting everyone went out for drink and everyone; but America, was invited to take part in drinking contest and drunk fighting.

"Come on, lad, I'm thirsty," England said, standing with France while they waited for Canada to finish getting his papers together neatly in a folder with a red maple leaf on it. Canada looked over at his two brothers and shook his head, "I'm not going just yet, let me go check on America first," Canada said with a sweet smile.

France and England rolled their eyes, knowing Canada should not even bother with the loud nation, but they said nothing to the younger boy. "I'll meet you two there in twenty minutes," Canada said as he finished packing and left the room to go back to the hotel room.

The walk back to the hotel took Canada five minutes, since England was nice enough to book the hotel close to the meeting room this time. The blond man made his way to the elevator and to his floor, slowly walking to his shared room and pulling out the key card as he walked. Canada slid the card into the slit and pulled it out, pushing the door open and walking into the cold hotel room. The first thing he noticed was that it was dead quiet and all the lights were off, which made him think Alfred was either asleep or off getting something to eat.

Canada walked into the room and over to America's bed, seeing it empty and void of any trace that Alfred had slept in it since the maid cleaned it. Canada also noticed Alfred's suit case was missing, which made his raise an eyebrow in confusion. He began to look for Alfred's luggage, wondering if this was some sick joke America had planned to get back at him. Sadly he did not find it, so he decided he would ask the front desk if they had seen his brother go out to get some food, and, for some reason, with his suitcase.

Canada went down to the lobby and walked over to the front desk, seeing a middle aged woman working behind the counter. She looked at Canada and smiled sweetly, thinking he was some young boy instead of a few hundred years old nation.

"Can I help you?" she asked her British accent on her voice.

"Yes ma'am, have you seen my brother come through here? He's about my height and looks a lot like me," Canada asked seeing the lady smile and nod, which made Canada smile. Canada imagined he was going to find Alfred at a fast food place and would have to talk to the boy until he stopped sobbing and hopefully did not choke as he cried to him. Canada remembered one time he had to perform C.P.R on Alfred because Scotland said something that made his cry. America ended up choking on the floor hours later while mumbling gibberish, which Canada could not understand clearly.

"He checked himself out and called a taxi to take him to the airport three hours ago, lad," the lady said, making Canada's heart drop. He sighed and nodded, thanking the woman and left the building. He began to walk to the pub, pulling his phone out of his pocket and speed dialing Alfred. As he waited for his brother to pick up, he made it to the bar and stood outside, standing next to Netherlands and Denmark; both smoking. Sadly, America did not answer. Canada grumbled before he went inside the bar to inform his brothers that America had left London.

Alfred's plane landed in Washington D.C, which was his heart and his beloved Capitol, and he made his way to the drug store instantly. He was lucky he had parked his car in the airport parking lot; this meant he did not have to hire a taxi to take him to every drugstore in town. He started the engine of his car and drove off, heading to about five or six drugs stores to get medicine for his experiment. The cashier looked at the young nation buying an arm full of different types of medicines, and Alfred was one who looked no older than nineteen to the human.

When Alfred returned to his car he checked his phone, seeing the messages that Canada had left. He saw that his brother had left about ten or so messages while his phone had been on silent during the plane ride. Alfred looked in the back of his car, seeing twenty bags filled with pill bottles of all shapes and sizes with hundreds of different uses. Alfred picked up his phone and pressed in his code, wanting to hear what his beloved older brother had to say to him leaving so suddenly.

"_Hey Al, it's Canada, I saw you left and I was wondering where you went, eh?" _Canada's first message said, his sweet and innocent voice was hard to hear over Prussia's loud cheering while Germany chugged a beer.

"_H-hey bro, I know you're mad and all, I'm sorry you heard that," _the next message said, his voice sounding slightly slurred.

"_Okay now you're being a dick! Call me back before I get England and Japan to call you," _Canada sounded so drunk, but Alfred could hear him over France's screams. All America could hear was France screaming and begging Spain to put him down, for some reason. Alfred heard Russia and China making a joke about America's government, which made Alfred snarl and glare at the long road ahead of him. He wanted to get home and forget, forget everything and everyone.

"_I-I'm so sorry, Al, but you are an ass! I mean what the hell was your fucking issue? Leaving when we still had four more days of meetings," _now his brother sounded completely smashed.

"_America! This is England! Get your git arse back here this bloody second! Your brother is freaking out!" _England's voice yelled, making Alfred's usual lively blue eyes turn a dull blue.

"_Allie please don't hate me, please call back, I love you bro," _America smiled at Canada's sad voice, which made him think that was the end of the messages; until he heard his phone announce there was one more. _"HEY! What's up… you ass," _Canada's voice cried out loudly, making Alfred glare at his phone. America squeezed his phone so tightly that it broke into a few large chunks of sharp plastics and metal peices. He hated his brother! He wanted to kill the taller man! Stab him, rip him in half with a chainsaw, burn him, and nuke him-

America sped home and brought all his bags to the front door and placed them on his porch. He looked over at his neighbor, seeing the old couple smiling and waving at him, which made him smile and wave at them. He loved his people so much, he loved how kind they seemed to be; though he knew there were some bad people. He loved his people enough that he knew that this world was not good for them and he had to change how everything was seen. He remembered back when he kept everyone out and it was just him, his people, Canada, and Mexico; and life was perfect during that time.

Alfred pushed opened his door and brought the bags inside, carrying them to his basement; this was where he kept all his personally owned science equipment from the Cold War. He threw the bags down the stairs and walked to his kitchen, finding a plastic cup from Mardi Gras and pouring himself a cup of water so he could take the pills with. He watched the water fill the cup, imaging the other nations were inside of it and they were all drowning. No, that would be too horrible, after all he was the hero and heroes do not want to kill others; but heroes do sacrifice themselves for the safety of who they love.

Alfred walked down to the basement and placed the cup of water on a table, walking over to a closet where he had kept some supplies and his current experiment. He pulled out a few tanks of a special gas that he was personally fond of and he pulled out the mask that went over his nose and mouth. He had been planning to try this out for months, ever since that day in Beijing when Alfred was made fun of because of the normal and horrible American stereotypes. Something in his mind seemed to have snapped, making him feel crazy and murderous feelings towards the other nations. He just wanted to be around nations who loved him, but there was none of those in this world.

Alfred stripped himself of his clothes, throwing on a pair of pajama pants and a large t-shirt; he did not know how long he would be testing. The sad American smiled softly before he looked over at his pill bottles, examining the white and orange bottles sitting there innocently.

"Tony, start the computers up! We are going to test 'it' out now!" Alfred yelled to his friend up stairs as he pulled out a cot and threw a few blankets on it. Tony ran down to the basement and looked at his friend, seeing him opening pill bottles and crushing them into a powder. Tony watched for what seemed like an hour, though it really was forty-five minutes, and he knew his friend was doing when he poured all the powder into the cup of water.

Alfred crushed a few more pills before he ran upstairs and grabbed a straw to mix and drink it with. While in the kitchen he found a bottle of some heavy cough syrup from the 1930's, which must have been pure poison by now. Alfred smirked and brought the bottle down to the basement, pouting a teaspoon full of it in his water. He mixed the deadly drink with the straw and walked over to the cot and the tanks of gas. He sat down and looked over at Tony, who was giving him a very worried look.

"If my heart rate drops, stops, or speeds up, please wake me up," Alfred said to his alien friend, who nodded in return. Alfred took a deep breath and drank down the horrible tasting drink, which made him gag a few times as he forced himself to swallow it. Alfred stopped drinking the drink and took a few deep breaths before drinking down the rest of it, licking the straw of any left over bits. Alfred took a few deep breathes and placed the mask on over his nose and mouth, pressing on it so it was air tight. He laid down on the cot and began to breathe deeply, taking in the gas and letting the poisons start to flow through his system.

Alfred's vision became blurry and soon everything became black, which made Alfred think he was asleep instead of seeing things as an effect from the pills. Alfred felt as if he was in a dream; but soon he felt rain hitting him and there was a bitter cold breeze that covered his skin. It was odd; but Alfred kept his eyes closed so he did not have to see if there was a ghost or monster. Alfred could now here the voices of people and the loud honking of car horns, which was odd and made Alfred want to look.

Alfred opened his eyes and saw a white house with a powder pink door, no yard, pink and neon blue flowers in the windows, black roof, and a British flag that was pink and white instead of blue, red, and white. Alfred looked behind him and saw people walking the side walks and cars on the street, and it all seemed too real. Alfred began to think, wondering if he really had those missed called from Matthew or if he really over heard the other nations talking bad about him.

'_Did I just imagine taking those pills? Am I really still in London?' _Alfred thought before he turned and looked back at the weird house. He took a few steps closer, now able to catch the strong smell of baked goods from inside of the home. Alfred climbed the stairs and stopped at the front door, thinking how happy he was to be out of the rain and just looking at the silver handle with flowers carved into it; making it look like an old lady's house.

Alfred began to wonder how he ended up here, and came to the conclusion that he was still in London and something caused him to black out and end up here. Alfred looked at the closest window, not able to see in because of white lace curtains covering the windows. Alfred took a deep breath and turned away, deciding it would be best to not bother local old ladies with his confusion of everything. Alfred took a few more steps before turning back and walking to the white wooden door and knocking softly on it. Alfred bit his lip as he waited for whomever to come to the door and yell at him for invading their property.

Alfred heard a voice from inside telling him to wait, and it did not sound like some old lady. Alfred stood there and then turned away, heading down the three steps to leave. Alfred glared at the raising sky, but he walked in the freezing cold rain of London.

"Where are you going, love?" a British accented voice said, making Alfred turn to see a man just the same size as England. The man had on a pink button down with a light purple vest on over it, a neon blue bow tie, kaki colored pants, plain brown shoes, and in his hands was a plate of freshly baked cookies. Alfred studied the man, and his cookies, carefully, noting the man had strawberry blond hair, huge strawberry blond eye brows, turquoise colored eyes, pale skin, and a creep smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost," Alfred said looking at the man, who looked slightly familiar; but Alfred just could not think where he had seen this man before. The man smiled at Alfred, showing off his perfectly white teeth; except for one that was a bit razor shard looking.

"Oh dear, come inside, love. You are completely wet, shivering, and I bet hungry too!" the man said with a chipper attitude. Alfred said nothing as the pale man reached for his arm, roughly pulling Alfred inside of his warm cozy house. Alfred was shocked at how warm and homey this house was, which looked like a children's tea parlor.

"Umm mister, I just need to know how to get back to my hotel. I really didn't mean to come here, I honestly don't even remember walking here," Alfred said before he was dragged to the kitchen and forced onto a wooden chair.

"Nonsense, love, you were meant to come here, there is a purpose for everything. Do you want a cookie?" the man asked, handing Alfred one of the delicious smelling treats. Alfred took it and started eating it, finding it so tasty that he ate it as fast as he possibly could. The man smiled and handed Alfred another, glad to see someone eating his cooking for once; since no one like to visit him and eat it.

"These are amazing!" Alfred said, chewing the rest of his second cookie. The man squealed happily and handed Alfred another one, which was taken and eaten almost instantly.

"I'm glad you like them, no one else will eat them because apparently they are too sweet," the man said as he walked over to his stove and started boiling water for some tea for him and his delightful guest.

"I'm sorry, sir, I came into your home and eat your delicious cookies, and I have yet to introduce myself," Alfred said, which made the man smiled and chuckle. The British man raised as eyebrow at the American boy, seeing him smile at nothing but him.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones," Alfred said, holding his hand out for the kind Brit to shake it. The man's eyes widened as he heard those words leave Alfred's softly pink lips, those words he had longer to hear for a very long time. The man took Alfred hand and pulled the tall American into a tight and long needed hug, which shocked Alfred greatly.

"Um, is everything okay, sir?" Alfred asked the older man, who pulled away and evilly smiled at him.

"Yes, love, I have just been waiting for you for a very long time," the man said as he got on his tip toes and kissed Alfred's little nose, making Alfred's scrunch his face up with confusion.

"Excuse me? I think you have me mistaken for someone else," Alfred said as he pushed the man away from him, not wanting to get another surprise kiss from the weirdo.

"Oh no, my dear America, I think I don't," the man said, lunging for Alfred and grabbing the teen's wrist. Alfred wiggled and tried to get free, but the man seemed to have a burst of strength and he helped America in his spot. "W-who are y-you?" Alfred asked, only feeling his wrist being squeezed even more.

"Tsk tsk, you don't even remember your best friend, or is what you told me a lie?" the man asked, squeezing onto Alfred even harder. Alfred let out a loud cry of pain and he fell on his knees, becoming at the mercy of the Brit. Alfred was confused at what nonsense and cry talk the man was saying, but he just shook his head at the man. The British man smiled and lowered himself so his chin was resting on Alfred's shoulder and his mouth was next to Alfred's ear.

The man took a few deep breaths in and out, forcing hot air onto Alfred's cold ears. Alfred shivered at the sudden change in temperature, but he did not move because the man kept him there. "Try and remember your friend _'Iggy',_ which was one thing you called me or even _'Arthur Kirkland'_," the man said as he pressed harder and blood began to rip through Alfred's skin, which made Alfred's eyes shoot open and tears suddenly burst.

Alfred closed his eyes and shook his head, saying that this was a nightmare and that when he opened his eyes he would be home. Alfred opened his eyes and a pair of huge turquoise ones with pink swirls was in his face. A loud laugh came from the man as he flung Alfred to the ground, making the boy feel so much pain. The floor was not the black and white checkered board that he remembered from a few seconds earlier, no it was neon pink and black. He looked at Arthur Kirkland, who was sitting next to him on the ground, which confused Alfred.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Alfred asked, confused why Arthur Kirkland stopped. Arthur looked up at Alfred; tears were in the man's odd and captivating eyes.

"Like I said, I have been waiting for you for a very long time; and I don't want to loose you again," Arthur Kirkland said, before pulling Alfred close and kissing the teen's soft lips. Alfred was confused, but surprisingly the kiss was sweet and innocent; though both Alfred and Arthur Kirkland were not. Alfred pulled away and looked at Arthur, seeing him smiling evilly at something in front of him. Alfred wanted to see but he felt his eyes grow heavy, and soon Alfred fell asleep with his head on Arthur Kirkland the insane, dessert making, creepy smiling, British weirdo.

Alfred's eyes shot open and saw Tony holding the gas mask in his gray fingers, which made Alfred glare slightly at his friend. "What happened?" Alfred asked, sitting up and removing the machine that kept track of his heart beats.

Tony said something to Alfred in a language that humans and other nations would never understand; but America seemed to have the talent. Alfred heard his friend tell him that his heart beat was picking up and that he started to sing gibberish that actually made the UFO rather concerned. Alfred threw his tan legs over the side of the cot and stretched, hearing his bones crack and grind as he did so.

"Thanks, dude, I'm going to pick up some lunch and a few more pills," Alfred said, standing up and wobbling over to a desk where a small journal and pen he left out rested. Tony mumbled 'no' before leaving his human friend to write down his 'dreams' in the journal.

'_Entry 1: May 16__th__,_

_I mixed pills and medicines together and ended up waking up in a weird dream-like world. I'm not completely sure what to call it, but in easy terms it was as if I was in some weird version of London. I thought I was really in London, that was until I saw the British flag; but in pinks instead of its normal colors. I stumbled into the home of a man named Arthur Kirkland, and he looked just like my Arthur; but much paler and brighter. There is something about him that make me feel happy, he makes a part of me feel better. _

_I don't know who or what he is, but he knew me pretty well. I wonder if I will meet him again, he was really creepy; but cooked really good!_

_-The United States of America'_

* * *

_ End of Chapter two! _

_Please Tell me who you want Alfred to end up with! 2P!nations are also options! Thank you all! I only have 4 more days till I head to Germany!_

_Thank you all for the feedback! It helps me write these chapters! Please feed your hunger for more with other stories from Kats_with_Shamrocks by checking out my other pieces of crap!, and please show love to Hipstermustach, Perfect1up, and Emismpunk! They are all nice and good writers :D_


	3. The Tears of Sisters

_**Hey guys! This is the LAST update till I return home from Germany! IT will be awhile, but I hope this chapter makes you all happy till then!**_

_**Warning: Werid, 2P!Nations, Cute!America, Asshole!England.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!\**_

Alfred wrote down his journal entry in black ink before jumping up and running out of the house to collect food and medicines for his experiments. Alfred grabbed his keys and left the house, ignoring Tony trying to give him some water. Alfred started his car pulled out of his drive way, driving off to the closest drug store.

Alfred got to the drug store and walked inside, grabbing a cart and filling it with different random medicines, mostly the expensive stuff so it had a hard and strong effect of the crazy nation. Alfred smiled as he found some heavy dosage medicine, a liquid used for scares that was to be rubbed on and not swallowed. Alfred threw that into the basket and pushed it along the isle, grabbing a few other things and throwing them inside the basket.

Alfred got to the counter and the lady working there was stared at him, seeing him unload far too many bottles of medicine. She was going to say something, but she honestly did not care and this job did not pay enough for her to care wither this boy was over dosing or not. She rang up the medicine and gave Alfred his total, and he paid for it with out second thought of the ungodly price. The careless cashier threw the bottles of medicine into plastic bags, handing them to Alfred. Alfred was so excited that he was bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet as he waited for the bags of supplies. He took them greedily and exited the brightly lighted drug store, walking out to the windy parking lot.

Alfred made his way to his car, throwing the bags into the back seat and quickly slipping in the drivers' seat and starting the engine up. He drove out of the parking lot and to the closest drive thru fast food joint; he did not even care where he was getting his and Tony's supper from. He ordered less for him, not feeling hungry enough to eat anymore than two burgers and not even ordering a packet of fries for himself, though he did get some for Tony.

Alfred made his way home and threw the bag of food on the dinning room table and threw the bags of medicine in the basement. Alfred walked through the kitchen to get a glass of water and his semi-broken phone, wondering if anyone had tried to contact him now. He turned it on and was shocked by what he saw, and anyone else would have been as well. It said it was the eighteenth, not the sixteenth like it was when he went under from the gas and pills he took in. Alfred grumped and checked his text messages, seeing too many from Canada, England, Russia, Germany, France, and Sealand.

Alfred sat at the dinning room table and pulled out his food, leaving Tony's in the bag so his alien friend could take it to his room and not bother him. Alfred slowly unwrapped the first warm hamburger and started up his voicemail, listening to the messages that were left for him by his fellow nations.

'_Hey, Al, I'm sorry about last night. I guess I'll bring you any papers you missed if they are passed out. Um, call me back as soon as possible' _Canada's sweet and shy voice said, no longer wasted off his ass like he was last night. America smiled at his older brother's sweet words, loving that even after his run away his brother still cared enough to call.

'_Git! You missed something very bloody damn important and Germany is not happy about that. I hope you have a damn good excuse to tell us why you were not here,' _England's voice yelled, which made America growl and take a bite out of his sandwich like he was son beast.

'_Hey Al, it's me again. I'm just making sure you are okay, still haven't heard from you, bye,'_ Canada said, making Alfred recoil his glare and bring it back to a sweet smile as he kept eating his burger.

'_Amerika, are you really sulking because you can not accept reality? England has been in an uproar because of your childish actions. You are very stupid, da?' _Russia's voice said through Alfred's phone, making the American frown and glare at his phone once again.

'_America, I am faxing the work you missed today; and you better have it done by tonight,' _Germany said, sounding no different than his normal, stuffy self.

'_Honhonhon~ You're acting very pathetically, just come back and stop making Angelterre and Canada stop complaining,' _France's voice made Alfred want to vomit, the laughing bad him want to unleash a horde of nukes upon Europe. But he was a hero, and heroes don't do that.

'_Hey Al, you're starting to make me get worried. Please just call me back so I know you're okay,' _Canada said, sadness was easily heard as it dripped from his voice and his words. Alfred felt slightly guilty now, was he really over reacting?

'_England's a bloody jerk-face! Can I come over?' _Sealand's innocent and childish voice said, making Alfred smile. He was actually very fond of Sealand; but he could never say that to the other nations, they would probably just tease him more. Alfred turned off his phone before he could dare hear anymore of their voices which held up mask as they talked to him.

"Tony, your dinner is down here, I'm going down stairs," Alfred said as he looked at his other burger and threw it in Tony's bag, not going to eat any more before he forced himself to the dream world. Alfred grabbed another cup of water, only pouring very little so that he could have a higher concentrated dose.

Alfred walked down to his basement, picking up the thrown bags and preparing a small dose of the medicine just like he did the last time. Alfred grabbed his powder and his water and poured the mixed color powder into the small cup of water, stirring them with the same straw from last time. He held the cup and walked over to his cot, hooking himself up the machine to keep track of his heart rate. He grabbed the mask and turned on the machine that the tanks of gas were being pumped from, which gave a low hum as it worked. Alfred drank the water-medicine and threw the cup on the ground, laying down and covering his mouth with the mask.

Alfred began to breathe in the gas again, grinning to himself as he inhaled and began to fall asleep as the gas began to work with the medicine. Alfred did not have to wait long till he felt like he was floating, till he felt himself waking up from a seemingly deep slumber.

Alfred opened his eyes to find himself in a large soft bed, covering in soft silk blankets that were white, and he noted the pillows were power pink. Alfred scanned the room and saw the walls were pink, the curtains were pink, the floor was pink carpet, and ever piece of furniture was painted white. The woken American saw he was no longer in his clothes, instead he was warming clothed in a long white night gown and a wrapped piece of leather with numbers painted on it was around his wrist. Alfred felt thinner, he felt younger, and shorter, which slightly worried Alfred.

Alfred flung his legs over the side of the bed, noticing his legs were as pale as snow and he could clearly see his bones and the remains of under used muscles. Alfred stood up and stumbled forward, making him stumbles to a window and take hold of the white window seal to hold himself up. He looked out the window and saw an odd and scary looking forest, seeing things looking distorted and deformed growing like trees. Alfred turned his head when he heard the door open, wondering who had entered his dream now.

Alfred saw the man who claimed to be Arthur Kirkland, the man whose eyes were as turquoise as the beads that the old Native Americans use to wear. Alfred noticed the man was smiling, and he looked much taller then he was the last time he was in his dream world.

"I'm glad you're awake, Alfie, I was worried that you were leaving me again," Arthur said, coming close to Alfred and placing his pale hand on Alfred's shoulder. For some reason Alfred felt his body jump in fear, like the man had abused him to hurt him some how.

"A-Arthur-," Alfred went to say, but he cut himself off once he heard his voice. It sounded so young, it sounded like it belonged to a seven or eight year old boy. Alfred looked at his hands, seeing thin, small fingers that did not belong to him; or belonged to the normal him.

"Yes, love?" Arthur asked hugging Alfred from behind, wrapping his pale arms that had on pale pink cloth over them. Alfred felt himself become scared; he felt his heart speed up as Arthur breathed against his ear like a hungry beast waiting behind him

"W-where are we?" Alfred asked, still unsure and scared about the voice that came from his throat. He heard Arthur chuckle lightly before the tall brit forced him to turn around and face him, making turquoise eyes meet sapphire eyes.

"We are home, love, now follow me before we are late," Arthur said, backing away and heading over to the white door with a silver handle that looked like an arrangement of flowers.

"Late for what?" Alfred asked gripping the end of the night gown and holding the smooth silk in his hands, running his fingers over it just to feel the smoothness of the foreign fabric.

"The Party, love, you said you wanted to meet my friends and have a tea party, remember?" Arthur asked, chuckled as he studied Alfred's innocent look become confused at his words. Arthur watched as Alfred recoiled to the bed, wanting to cover himself like a modest puritan or something of that nature.

"Come now, love, everyone has been waiting for you all this time, we will upset them if we are any later," Arthur said, watching Alfred go under the covers. Arthur walked over to the bed and removed the sheets, revealing Alfred on his kneel in the bed like a child hiding from a monster.

"What's wrong, love? You're home now, you can relax and not have to hide anymore," Arthur said, leaning in and kissing Alfred on the forehead. Alfred noticed the sweet smell of sugar and cake on Arthur's purple vest; and he noticed the smell of honey on the man's breath, it was so much better then smelling whiskey like England.

"This is not my home…and I'm not afraid," Alfred said to Arthur, who just smiled and sat on the bed next to Alfred. Alfred eyed the pale brit, seeing the man look so warm and loving; like he was reading his mind of something crazy.

"Oh, love, you just don't remember yet; but you will soon," Arthur said, taking Alfred in his arms like a caring big brother or a loving father is trying to calm his depressed child. Alfred looked at the man, but eventually melting into the hug that he felt like he needed since forever. It was so nice to feel the warmth of another being, even if this Arthur was only a figment of his imagination and dreaming.

"A Tea Party?" Alfred mumbled softly, rethinking the idea of a party with sweet teas and cakes. Arthur perked up and nodded; but he did not let go of his beloved Alfred. Alfred began to feel weird; he began to feel his memory slipping from him. He left as if his body was slowly being drained of all he knew, he soon began to forget names and reasons for things; but he could not forget himself of this pale name known as Arthur.

"C-can I get some clothes? It would be embarrassing to show up in this," Alfred said, which seemed to be the magic words for Arthur. The pale brit jumped off the bed and practically skipped to a white painted dresser, which had odd looking stuff animals on it. All the eyes seemed to have been ripped out and replaced with uneven buttons, which made them look rather creepy to Alfred.

Arthur pulled out a pair of brown pants, a white button down shirt, and a nice pair of dress shoes, all three oddly stacked together like it was planned for him to wear them. "You should wait to bathe first, I would think you would be rather filthy," Arthur said holding the clothes and walking out of the bedroom, Alfred quickly and closely behind him.

"I will send Katyusha and Natalia to wash you, they would love to dress you up and make you like their doll," Arthur giggled childishly, not realizing the word choice frightened the short American. "You will like them, they are much more pleasant than their brother," Arthur said, leading Alfred through the maze of hallways to a large bathroom.

The bath room was checkerboard; the floor, walls, and ceiling were all a perfect pattern of black and white. The tub, sink, toilet, and towel racks were all a deep shiny black; and the towels, window frame, door, and bathroom rug were all a pure shade of holy white. Alfred looked in before he was pushed in by Arthur, making him stumble like inside and grip hold of the tub; which was already full of steaming water and bubbles.

Arthur walked in and placed the clean clothes on the toilet seat, watching as Alfred just looked into the tub with worried eyes. Arthur heard a light giggling coming from behind him; he turned to see who he was expecting to see. Alfred turned when he heard the noise, shocked to see two beautiful females standing at the bathroom door. The older looking female, looking about twenty-five, had boy short brown hair, fair tan skin, deep brown eyes, a deep yellow shirt with a pair of black overalls. Alfred noticed the woman had large breast, but he did not feel attracted to women of any sort; but Arthur seemed to look handsome to Alfred. The younger girl, looking to be nineteen, had mid-back pale blond hair, soft sky blue eyes, icy pale skin, and a pink dress that looked slightly familiar to Alfred; maybe he had seen this same dress in a different color.

"M-My name is Natalia A-Arlovskaya, it's a-a pleaser t-to finally meet you, A-Alfred," the younger girl, Natalia, said as she stood next to her sister and shook nervously. The other girl placed her hand on her little sister's shoulder, trying to calm her of her nervous feelings.

"My names is Yekaterina Braginskaya, but call me Katyusha," the older woman said, her voice was much easier to hear compared to her sister. They both had thick accents on their beautiful voices, and their voices sounds very familiar as well.

"Hello, ma'ams'," Alfred said, his sapphire eyes locked with theirs in a silent conversation. Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled, seeing the boy was growing comfortable with his surroundings and his new home. Katyusha glared over at Arthur, seeing him looking at Alfred like the innocent prey that he was to the insane and unstable.

"Hey, Kirkland, get your ass out of here," Katyusha said, he voice not dripping with ill feelings and anger towards the British man. Arthur scrunched up his nose, wishing people would not curse around him; even simple insults like 'shut up' or 'crap' made the proper man upset.

"Cursing is not very becoming of a young lady, Katyusha; and I would prefer if you did not swear in front of Alfred," Arthur said, moving away from the toilet and heading to the door. Natalia walked in more so she could avoid any contact with Arthur, not wanting to be anywhere close to the man. Katyusha sensed her sister's distress and pushed Arthur out of the bathroom, slamming shut so he would not reenter while they washed Alfred.

"I am sorry you had to hear that, Alfred, how about you undress and get in the water," Katyusha said, motioning her flawless hands to the tub for Alfred. Alfred looked at the two women and blushed deeply, not wanting to reveal his nude self to the strangers he just met. Natalia turned around and Katyusha just grinned before covering her eyes with her hands, giving Alfred a tad bit of privacy.

"Ms. Katyusha, why am I here?" Alfred asked as he stripped himself of his white gown, which seemed to be the only thing he had on. Alfred looked at the leather band, leaving it on as if it was some bracelet or fashion statement, but it sort of scared him in a way he could not understand.

"What do you mean?" Katyusha asked, removing her hand and seeing Alfred's pale bare bottom as he submerged most of his frail body into the warm water. Natalia turned around and saw Alfred was already safely in the water, which meant their work had begun.

"Well I woke up in that bed, in a white dress, but I have no clue why I was there or how I got here," Alfred asked, messing with the leather bracelet resting on his wrist. Natalia and Katyusha exchanged looks, seeing the sickly boy's mood turn into a sad and hopeless like mood.

"This is your world, Alfred, and we are your friends, you are safe among us; do you really need to know anything else?" Katyusha asked Alfred, who was slowly popping bubbles in the steaming water.

"I guess not… " Alfred answered, though he had millions of questions to ask the two women and Arthur. All Alfred wanted to know was the truth, but even that seemed like it was already too overwhelming for the nation child.

"Now keep your eyes closed," Natalia said sweetly as she poured a massive glob of shampoo in Alfred's golden blond hair. Alfred closed his eyes and took in the new sweet, and over powering, smell of flowers and fruits; which was what the shampoo she poured on him smelt like. Natalia used her nails to scrub the shampoo in Alfred's hair, lathering the shampoo and daggering her nails in Alfred's hair so it got to his scalp.

"Your hair is thick and pretty," Natalia said as she ran her fingers through Alfred's hair. Katyusha suddenly grabbed Alfred's shoulders and dunked his whole body in the hot water, causing the suds to be forced out of Alfred's short hair. Natalia started to shake her hands and forcing the suds that rested deeper in Alfred's thick blond hair. Katyusha pulled Alfred up, her sharp nails piercing his soft tan skin like it was a nothing more then a wet paper towel.

Alfred took a deep breath as soon as his body was forcefully pulled up, a mixture of water, soap, and blood rushed painfully out of his open mouth. Natalia shook her head at her sister, seeing her withdraw her fingers away from Alfred and lick the droplets of blood that was left on her long tan fingers. Grabbed another bottle of soap pouring it in her hands and starting to rub her soft palms on Alfred's soft body, causing suds to cover the top half of his body. Alfred was about to protest and complain; but Katyusha covered Alfred's mouth with one of her hands, causing the boy to tense up at the lack of air flow.

"Relax, swallow everything," Katyusha cackled as she used her free hand to grip Alfred by the throat and pull his entire body out of the water, giving Natalia access to Alfred's whole body. Alfred's sapphire eyes opened wide as he felt Natalia rub his body, her hands going to areas where no one sound ever touch. Alfred tried to moan as she washed him, only causing him to choke on the mixed fluids in his mouth.

Katyusha looked over to the door, seeing it cracked and a pair of red eyes and a pair of pair of light purple eyes watching the beautiful child being washed. Katyusha smiled as she let go of Alfred's mouth, letting blood and other fluids spill out of Alfred's mouth like he was vomiting. Katyusha walked over to the door and pushed it open, looking at the two beings who owned those spying eyes. Alfred and Natalia looked over at the door, seeing a light haired amber-brunette and a blond haired man. Both looked oddly familiar to the soaking wet boy.

"Roderich! Lovino! Arthur said to stay away from Alfred until the party!" she yelled, kicking the amber-brunette in his face. Alfred looked over the two men, studying them carefully so he could memorize the new people coming to his life. Roderich, he amber-brunette man, a curl that stood up a lot like Alfred's cowlick, had deep red eyes, a mole on the left side of his face, two scars that went across his lips, and wore a red jacket with brown pants. Lovino, the golden blond man, had light purple eyes, perfect toned skin, a long dark pink sweater with a black and blue stripped scarf, a side curl that swooped to the left, and tight black pants.

"Calm down, babe, we're just checking on you three! Everyone is getting anxious and food will be ready shortly," Lovino said, placing his hands on his hips and looking at the large breasted woman with half opened eyes. Roderich slowly and shortly nodded in reply to Lovino's explanation, peaking inside to see the naked boy and Natalia.

"Natalia, rinse him off and dry him off. I have to deal with some shit eating fuckers," Katyusha said, exiting the bathroom and closing the door. She eyed the two men and then the chase began, starting with Lovino grabbing Roderich and running down the hall as fast as he could; while laughing like a moron.

**The end! See you guys soon! Please vote on who will take America's sweet body! **

**LOVE Ya'll!**

**Miss Ya'll!**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Let Him Lead Me With A Whip

Hey guys! Here is Chapter four!

Warning: Flashback, cute Natalia and Alfred! Creepy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Natalia sighed and pushed Alfred back in the water, causing the soap to wash off his small body. Alfred wanted to protest again, but he was forced underwater and inhaled more of the dirt-blood-soap water mixture he was bathing in. Natalia moved away and pulled Alfred out of the bathtub as hard as she could, causing his small body to be roughly thrown to the hard floor. Natalia saw tears rushing down Alfred's face and she saw Alfred barely covering his mouth to try and stop the small stream of blood from spilling out on the floor.

"L-Let's get you dressed, A-Arthur has chosen a beautiful outfit for you to wear," Natalia said, grabbing white towel and wrapping it around Alfred's shaking body. Instantly Alfred began to thrash and whine in protest, screaming nonsense that Natalia did not quite understand.

"D-Do not be scared, A-Arthur said he was going to make so many sweets for you," Natalia cooed in a soothing voice. "K-Katyusha did not mean to hurt you, we are all just very t-t-tense and s-scared," Natalia said while picking Alfred up in a bridal style. Natalia grabbed the outfit Arthur had brought them, hanging them to Alfred; who held them close to his chest like it was some safety blanket. She headed to the door, opening it and walking out of the bathroom with Alfred safely in her pale arms.

"We? Why are you all scared?" Alfred asked, his bright sapphire eyes had destroyed the tears and brought the sun in to make them shine like gems.

"Da. W-We have been waiting for you to come back ever s-since 'the man with the chains' entered your mind," Natalia said. Alfred looked at her with a confused look, not knowing what 'the man with the chains' was or who he could possibly be.

"How did he come here?" Alfred asked, looking out one of the large windows that rested in every wall. They reminded Alfred of a church, they had no color to them; but they brought so much light into the red walled hall way.

"H-He came here because… b-because you let him…" Natalia said, her voice growing cold. Alfred looked into her eyes and saw a wave of sadness crashing ever few seconds. Natalia walked into the room Alfred had woken up in, placing Alfred on the bed as softly as she could manage.

"Who is he?" Alfred asked wondering why the pink dressed woman grew to fear this man who had chains. Natalia ignored Alfred and opened a closet door, which Alfred did not remember being there, and pulled out a long blue trench coat. It was a lovely royal blue color, almost matching Alfred's godly blue eyes.

"Ms. Natalia, who is 'the man with the chains'?" Alfred asked, making eyes contact with the woman holding the jacket. Alfred grabbed the pants, seeing a pair of underwear for him placed inside of the brown pants, and slipped on the underwear and the brown pants. Natalia smiled sweetly before placing the blue coat next to Alfred, watching the boy put on the white button down and button it up slowly. Alfred hopped off the bed only to be grabbed by Natalia and embraced tightly by the girl, he was very shocked by her actions. She pulled away and smiled at him, which confused Alfred even more then he already was.

"W-we are j-just h-happy you are home, e-even if w-we do not s-show it," Natalia said, a few stray tears falling down her cheek as she admired the boy. Natalia pulled a two foot long royal blue ribbon out of her dress pocket, the silky fabric matched the coat that she had pulled out for him. She tied it around the collar of the button down shirt, tying it into a bow before handing him the coat so that the two matched. Alfred smiled at the woman in pink, seeing a smile that seemed to make him feel a new emotion; one he felt that had been lost. Love.

"Natalia, do you mind if I call you Big Sister? You are nicer than Katyusha," Alfred said before grabbing the pair of brown shoes and slipping them on his feet. Natalia's face lit up and she smiled widely, swooping down and hugging Alfred tightly like he was some cute kitten or puppy. Alfred and Natalia held each other in a hug for a few seconds, though it felt like minutes, before letting each other go and putting the coat on Alfred.

"Da! Da!" Natalia said after the hug, fixing her dress and looking towards the door. "L-Let's go before A-Arthur gets upset," Natalia said as she took Alfred hand in hers and began to walk down out of the room and down the hallway to the dining room.

The two blonds walked down the hall way, side by side and hand in hand, "Y-You will l-love to meet everyone, they have been v-very excited to meet you," Natalia said before leaning down and fixing Alfred's coat so there were no wrinkles at the boy's shoulders. The two just walked straight, but somehow Natalia and Alfred got spilt up; and now Alfred was alone in a dark hall way.

"Now, America, I want you to take this doll and show me what you think you should do with it," a voice in Alfred's head said. Alfred turned around when he heard it, seeing he was somehow locked in a deep black hallway without Big Sister Natalia. "Here you go, lad," the voice said again.

Alfred turned around to see a poorly made doll, made out of different materials instead of burlap or porcelain, resting on the white tile ground. Alfred kneeled down and picked it up, only to hear yelling in the back of his head from some horribly mad British person.

_-Flash Back-_

_**It was an early morning in the American Colonies, England and France sat in the office of a doctor who was often known as a loon because of his occupations. The two European nations currently sat in the office of one of the first physiatrist in the colonies, a man in his thirties named Dr. Patrick Ellis. England and France had America sitting between them, leaving Canada at England's home with one of the slaves to watch over the small colony while they tried to fin d a cure for America. **_

_Sadly, earlier in the morning both empires had received a notice about their home lands, finding out that they would soon be thrown into another war against each other. America was sitting on a worn down chair, kicking his legs back and forth to show how bored he was at the moment._

_Dr. Patrick Ellis was a human in his thirties, though his age was always rather hard to decipher because he looked older than he was. He had brown hair with side burn that showed more gray than brown, his bangs slanted to the side and were slightly pushed back to give him an older look. He had short brown beard on his face that also had a good amount of gray hairs inside of it; though he had gray hair and he was a bit older then some, he was a rather good looking fellow. He wore a brown suit, looking very nice but not stuffy like many other people who were considered doctors._

"Mr. England, Mr. France, it is a surprise that both of you came to me, may I ask why?" a British accented voice asked, looking at the two blonds through his thick glasses. The man, who was nothing more than a simple human, looked at the small colony swinging his thin tan legs back and forth innocently.

"You see, Mr. Ellis, my brother here is delusional to the point where he harmed his brother, Canada," England said, looking at the doctor watching America like a specimen.

"And what did he do, exactly?" Dr. Ellis asked, seeing the boy not even pass a glance to his caretaker like most children would do when they were about to be told on.

"Well, him and his brother were outside and suddenly America began to choke his brother. Then we finally got him to let go we first made sure Canada was okay; but when we turned around America was gone. We looked for him for awhile, but he remained lost for hours. Canada told us America was talking to someone, talking about a some 'party' between him and his bloody imaginary friend," England said before pausing to stand up and grab America by his wrist and making the colony stand up. England roughly unwrapped the few bandages that France had wrapped around America's fragile and wounded wrist.

"When he returned home he had these!" England yelled, shoving the broken armed boy closer to the doctor, who caught the boy from falling. Dr. Ellis softly touched America's shoulders, feeling how broken and mutated they were from being ripped out of their sockets and a poorly trained hand trying to place them back in place. Dr. Ellis softly held the boy, moving his wrist slowly and cautiously so that he did not harm the boy any more then he already was. Dr. Ellis saw the carvings in America's skin, seeing the soft pink inflammations around the red scab on the innocent child's soft and pure skin- so pure and untouched.

"Oh dear, this is not good," Dr. Ellis said, looking more at America's body then the cuts that rested on the boy's skin. Dr. Ellis began to rub the boy's skin slowly and softly, making him blush nervously at the doctors soft touch.

"What should we do about this?" England asked, taking his seat next to France. Dr. Ellis smiled and escorted America over to a box that rested on the ground near a far corner, a dark corner were like looks like light had never met it. France and England watched as Dr. Ellis pull out a raggedy doll out of the box that was made of burlap, porcelain, bones, hay, clay, and other random materials. Its body looked like a dull patchwork quilt.

"What happened to your wrist, America?" Dr. Ellis asked calmly, not wanting to frighten the child before he could have fun with his innocent soul.

"My friend kissed it, I don't know how they got scratched," America said softly, remembering Arthur Kirkland kissing his wrist before escorting him home.

"Your friend?" Dr. Ellis asked, looking over to England to see the man mouthing 'imaginary' and shaking his head in disapproval at his colony's crazy words. England had made sure Alfred made no friends so that he would not corrupted by their cursed ideas of crazy things such as 'equality' or 'liberty'.

"Now, America, I want you to take this doll and show me what you think you should do with it," Dr. Ellis said, holding the doll out to America; who just looked at the doctor with a curious look. "Here you go, lad," Dr. Ellis said, a twisted grin of a pedophile dance happily on his lips as he saw the boy give him a sad grin in return.

"My friend told me to never to take things from strangers," America said softly, which made England stand up ad yell an insult at the small colony. Dr. Ellis smiled at America and knelt down to make sure they were at perfect eye level, the deep brown eyes of the older doctor and the sparkling sapphire eyes of the young colony met in a collision that should have never happened.

"I am your friend, America, friends give friends gifts," Dr. Ellis said to Alfred, nudging the doll closer to the boy. Alfred took the doll carefully in his hands, holding the shitty made creature in his hands like it was something infected with the plague. "Just show me what you think you should do, let your body work and not your mind. There are more in the box if it breaks," Dr. Ellis said before walking away from Alfred to sit at his desk to talk to the two empires and observe the colony.

The three men watched as America began to take apart the doll, pulling out red dyed fuzz from the creature's patchwork body. England stood up to stop him, but the doctor stopped England from interrupting the first experiment on the colony. France was the only one to notice a dark and sinister grin on the doctor's face, seeing the man watching the small colony move around as he took other dolls and completely massacred them past recognition.

"Your colony clearly suffers from Mild-Insanity, and the only treatment is isolation," Dr. Ellis said, eyeing the beautiful colony completely destroy the remaining parts of the dolls.

"W-What? How could this be?" England asked once he stood up. England's sudden burst and movements alerted America and made him look over at his caretaker in fear for a punishment for destroying the patchwork dolls on the floor.

"How is not what you should be asking; but What is this: America has Insanity and it will bloom into a full cracking of the mind, releasing angers and madness like an unforgiving storm," Dr. Ellis said, looking at America break the clay and porcelain pieces of the dolls. "Isolation would only be a temporary thing, about two years for him," Dr. Ellis said, watching America rip out the button eyes out of boredom.

"And where would be put him? The catacombs of France? Throw him in a cage and throw the cage in Siberia?" England asked not knowing where they could hide a colony for two years and keep both America and the humans safe.

"No, no, I happen to have an extra room in my home; and I would happily treat America for insanity and depression," Dr. Ellis offered, giving England a smile of a true gentleman. America looked over as they mentioned his name, wondering what the damned adults were talking about now.

"I don't know, how much would this cost me?" England asked, not wanting to spend too much money on his beloved America. Dr. Ellis smiled before walked around the desk and placing a hand on England's shoulder, a smile still on his bearded face.

"The price will be no more than five loafs of bread for two years, I have a feeling America's company will practically pay the price itself," Dr. Ellis said, making England pride himself at the low price and how praised his colony was; even by simple humans like this doctor.

"Well, Doctor, I will take you up on this offer," England said, holding his hand out for Dr. Ellis to shake it. Dr. Ellis smiled and shook England's hand, a smile on boy men's faces; but it was the doctor's smile that made France feel a sudden worry for the small colony. France noticed the lack of caring and emotions America had while in the presents of this odd human, and America was usually happy and bouncing off the walls whenever he met someone new.

"I am sorry to cut this visit short, Doctor, but I must return home immediately," England said before turning and leaving, not even passing America a glance as he left through those double doors. France stayed for a few minutes and studied how America reacted, only seeing the boy look at the doors and then back at his mess he made.

"Make sure to write me a letter every now and then, America," France said before leaving, passing one last glance at the grinning doctor. Something did not just feel right, something evil and sinister about this brunette man seemed to frighten the blond empire greatly.

_France left America in the hands of the doctor, cursing England in his mind for his poor skills in taking care of his own little colony. France, while in war, sent letters to Canada and America on a tri-week bases; but only heard back from Canada. France asked Canada many times about his little brother, but was only told the same thing every time, 'The colonies are not gone, but he is still not replying to my letters either,'". France was so worried that he actually sent a letter to England, telling the Empire that he needed to see America as soon as possible; but it was taken as a joke, rather than a warning._

_France had many nightmares about the colony, imagining that damned doctor doing unspeakable things to an innocent child. Finally France had enough of this agonizing wait to hear if America was still even alive. France and his neighboring Allie, Spain, set sail to the new world to see if the colony was still alive. Spain, who also had some colonies in America, was happy to accompany his friend to Brittan's territory of America._

_When France and Spain arrived in the colonies they were surprised to find out that Dr. Patrick Ellis and America had moved to Dr. Ellis' home that was up north and hidden in the unexplored woods of North America. France refused to come home empty handed, so he and Spain stormed the doctor's office that America had been checked into. They found out that Dr. Ellis's office was also his home, finding guest bedrooms and a master bedroom for the British doctor. At first everything seemed normal, that was until France stumbled upon a locked room._

_France and Spain broke the door and instantly gasped in horror at the sight that was before their eyes. Both European men felt immediately sick to their stomachs from the sight and the smell of blood, musk, and death. The room was completely white, no windows were build into the walls, a stitched up rabbit plush sat on the white floor, there was an iron bed with no pillow or blankets, there was a bucket for a toilet, and a large mirror that was about as tall as the northern country of Russia. The men saw gasps, whips, restrains, chains, blind folds, needles, pills, powders, liquids of all colors, and straps to the wall and to the bed. Each item showed a layer of blood as a way of marking which one was mostly used and how hard they were used._

_France and Spain backed up, closing the door and taking one last room at it; only to feel their eyes grow wider in disgust and pure horror. On the door was a piece of wood that said 'My name is Alfred F. Jones, and I am a Sin,' on it, written in America's handwriting._

* * *

_Le gasp! Please review and vote on Alfred"s lover!_

_Thank You for reading!_


	5. Mr Rabbit Wants Me Home

_Chapter five! _

_This is a present for America! Happy Fourth of July guys!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!_

_Warning: Stuff?_

_A/n: America! FUCK YEA!_

_-~- End of Flash Back, Present Time: Paris, France-~-_

France shot up as fast as he could in his soft bed, multiple beads of sweat trailing down his semi-nude body and his sky blue eyes were wide in fear at the nightmare that had just happened. The blond nation pushed himself out of bed and began to walk around his house, trying to process the weird nightmare that was still fresh in his mind. In an odd way it all seemed slightly familiar, it felt so familiar that he could almost smell the torture room that he had broke into. France stopped at his bathroom door, looking at the gold handle that held on tightly to the pure white door. Suddenly it hit France like a roaring train in the country, trying so hard and fast to get to its destination on time.

'Why would I be thinking of **that** now?…' France though to himself. Francis said nothing; but if others could see his face they would instantly know something was wrong with the breaded man. He opened his bathroom and walked inside, only standing and facing his sink and mirror. France flicked the switch and turned on almost blinding lights so that he could see his bathroom and not trip over anything. He just looked into the mirror with a confused and bothered look, not knowing what to do or what to say about the memory. He took in a deep breath before he decided to just forget it and turned the light off, leaving the bathroom while thinking it was just some nightmare from his past.

Francis got back in his bed, pulling the warm red cotton covers over his semi-nude body. He closed his eyes and began to think about his nightmare in detail, thinking what or why this memory was suddenly triggered. Being a nation he had time to realize that memories are great hints and help for the future, and most of the time it is never good news. Suddenly France's eyes shot open in fear, mumbling an equivalent French saying to the wonderful English saying of 'oh fuck,'.

France shot out of bed, again, and ran to his phone in his living room; not even bothering to care what lights he turned on. To France it seemed to take forever to find his damned house phone, though it was just him being an idiot and stumbling around his house. France ended up finding his phone and began to press in numbers that he knew by heart, since he had called this person many times before.

There was an agonizing pause till someone picked up the phone, and he was first greeted with a groan of anger and sleepiness. "What do you bloody want, frog?" the groggy accented of voice of England said, his words sounded slurred and unhappy.

"Angelterre, it's about our little missing 'friend'," France said, sitting down in a near by chair so he could talk to his rival. He did not know how long he would be there, but he felt a sudden wave of relaxation rush though his shaken body and mind.

"Friend? Who the hell is missi-… you mean America?" England asked, sitting up more in his bed as he formed those words. France paused and looked down before mumbling a low "oui," to England's answer. England's eye opened, feeling joy now take him like a storm; but it only lasted a few seconds before he added France's tone and the time of early morning it was, only to have him feeling suddenly worried about his ex-colony.

"What is it? When I get my hands on that bloody git I'm going to-," England asked, his voice sounding like a worried parent who had misplaced their favorite child and hadn't heard from them in years. France looked over at a clock he had on his wall, seeing it was four in the morning.

"I think I should come over to talk to you about this," France interrupted, his tone so depressing that you would think he was telling a naïve-newly widowed wife that her husband was just killed. France listened to England's sudden speeded breathing as soon as those words were processed through his mind. "Over breakfast?" France asked, standing up and stretching his tired limps.

"And why would I want your arse to come over? That git will come back eventually, besides he's independent and doesn't need me," England said, his voice sounding childish about his and America's violent past. France's face dropped, mad at England's petty words; and France was not even trying to help himself, but to help England's 'friend' who no one had has contact with since he stormed home almost a week ago.

"Because it has to do with years before America became independent, it has to do with the Doctor he lived with for those years," France said, raising his tone so he could make sure he got England's undivided attention; and it worked. "I know this seems paranoid; but I had a dream about it, and now I'm suddenly worried," France said, feeling his blood run cold as he imagines in details about what of those blood covered devices were used for; though he already knew the horrible truth.

"I don't remember any bloody Doctor, have you finally gone mad, France?" England said, sounding fully awake. France's eyes got wide shocked that England did not remember going into the office and just leaving America with the Doctor just because England was scared to face America's problems himself.

"Do you honestly fool yourself enough to try and forget the only time America actually needed your help?"

France asked, his voice sounding cold. He was shocked those words even escaped his mind to only end up escaping his lips to tell the Brit what he thought. France could practically hear England's sudden depression hit him, washing away his foul mood and replacing it with the mood that usually ended up getting England to a bar to drown his sorrows.

"Sorry, I'm just going to g-," France started to say, but was cut off by England's voice cracking to try and form words. "No, there is a small meeting in Canada in a few days, we should talk then," England said softly before hanging up the phone, not wanting to heard anything else France had to say.

France stared at his phone before placing it on its charger and walking back to his room, rethinking what America's physical and mental scarring could have been from that place. France began to think too deeply about this, thinking and wondering if this had anything to do with America's binges and loudness. France dragged himself back to bed, semi-satisfied with his answer from England.

It was going to be a very long couple of days for the French nation.

-Back in America's Dream World-

Alfred was discovered by an unknown beast, something with large fangs, blood red fur, and deep emerald green eyes. It picked up the paralyzed child, able to fit the small child in one clawed paw. It walked around the hallway with Alfred in his short dream of his real life, but the creature said nothing to wake him from it. The creature, which looked like a large blood red rabbit in a blue coat, walked to the throne room of the large palace. Alfred completely seemed mindless of the situation; his eyes a dull blue and his breaths were short and shallow.

The hare placed Alfred on the ground, seeing the boy fall to his knees and let his head go back so it looked like he was looking at one of the windows. The rabbit made no sound, leaving Alfred alone to wake from the sudden nightmare that sent his small body into a violent shock.

"Where was he?" an angry voice asked to the rabbit. The red rabbit turned to the man and grunted before he looked back at Alfred, watching the boy slowly start to come out of his trauma. The rabbit turned around and began walked away, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up so he could inhale the bitter taste.

"Fucking rat," the man said before walking over to Alfred and sitting on the king's throne and looking at the boy in front of him. He noticed Alfred's narrowed dull-blue eyes start to become wide and light, showing off the beautiful sapphire colors that danced in his eyes. Alfred took a large gasp of air before springing to life, his chest rising before his body forced him to stand up. Alfred looked around seeing the beautiful throne room, not noticing the man watching him carefully. Alfred admired the large stain glass windows, seeing so many pictures of beautifully demented things that seemed to not be real.

Alfred looked around the room, jumping slightly when he noticed he was not alone in the beautiful room. The man and Alfred made eye contact; Alfred's sapphire blue eyes collided with the mystery man's blood red eyes. The man wore almost the exact opposite as Alfred, his shirt was black, he had a red over coat, black pants, black boots, no ribbon around his neck, and a pair of red sunglasses that tried to cover his eyes. Alfred began to take in the man's look, seeing the man had tan skin, brown hair, and he was rather tall compared to Alfred's short state.

"W-who are you?" Alfred asked softly, scanning the man who just sat in the throne with his legs wide open like he did not care about his appearance.

"I'm the fucking King of this shitty Kingdom," the man answered, his voice showing no care for anyone and anything.

"My name is Alfred!" Alfred said happily, thrusting his thin arm towards the 'King' for the man to shake. The King glared at the child, looking at the boy like he was the plague or some type of illness. Alfred tried to ignore this look from the King; but he pulled back his arm and stood up straight in front of him.

"I know who the fuck you are, and I know we're both late-" the King said before turning to see Natalia running down the hallway with tears in her eyes. The King watched as she ran at full speed and scooped Alfred in her arms, holding him tightly against her flat chest and softly crying.

"I am sorry, Alfred!" Natalia cried as she squeezed him tighter against her body, which made the King only glare at the girl in pink. "I thought you were behind me! Please do not tell Arthur I lost you!" Natalia begged as she set Alfred down, not seeing the boy move his head from the dizzy feeling.

"Why did you loose him in the first place? I thought I told you and your stupid sister to watch him!" the King yelled, his face slowly becoming red with anger. Natalia wanted to hide now, she held on tightly to Alfred's blue coat.

"I'm sorry, I-I will take any punishment you give me; but Arthur is still expecting us," Natalia said, looking, away from the King's deadly look. Alfred turned to face the beautiful Natalia and smile before taking hold of one of her soft hands in his two smaller ones.

"Fine, but you will both have to be punished for this," the King said before turning to head to a pair of white double doors with silver handles. He stopped right before he opened it he turned to Natalia, grunting at the girl for motion for her to open the door for him. Natalia took the hint and ran to the door, opening it for the King and Alfred.

"Natalia where have you been?" a deep voice said, looking at the girl in pink. The King turned to Alfred and grabbed the boy by his arm, pulling Alfred next to him like the boy was a prized animal. Alfred looked in the room, and was given many looks back from so many other people sitting at the table with untouched cakes and teas that were waiting to be devoured.

Soon everyone looked at Alfred, each person showing different expressions towards the young boy. Alfred felt his face heat up, feeling nervous because of the oddly colored people who watched him carefully. The King pushed Alfred inside the room, making the boy fall on the ground in front of everyone. The people just looked at the boy, no one moving incase it would upset the bloody red eyes King. Alfred pulled himself up at the knees before he turned back and shot a glare at the King, knowing he did not trip or any type of accident. Alfred felt a pair of hands help him up and hold him closely in a hug, and instantly Alfred knew it was Arthur.

"There you are, love, I thought you have woken up or something," Arthur giggled childishly, making sure to keep Alfred's head turned so that he did not see the King flipping off Arthur.

"I'm sorry, I got lost," Alfred said innocently, starting to feel embarrassed in front of all these people. Arthur made a smack with his lips before he turned around and led Alfred to a pair of large chairs that sat at the head of the large table.

"Come now, love, let's eat before it gets cold!" Arthur cheered as he picked the boy up and placed him in the smaller of the two chairs. Alfred noticed the foul mouthed King sitting next to him in a relax way, looking annoyed to be around all these people. Arthur sat next to Alfred and a man with purple eyes, pale blond hair, and a scruffy beard, a black and purple suit, with a cigarette in his frowning mouth sitting next to the King. Alfred began to study everyone at the table, each person reminding him of something or someone he already knew.

Arthur stood up and held out a tea cup, smiling ear from ear as he scanning to room. Everyone looked at him; even the King took time out of his glaring to give Arthur his attention. Arthur looked over at Alfred before his eyes seemed to show sparks rushing through them. "Finally, after so long, our queen has returned home! No longer will we have to worry about the 'you-know-who's' suppressing us to nonexistence!" Arthur cheered happily, throwing his hands up flamboyantly. No one said a thing, even Alfred seemed to feel the thick tension and said nothing about Arthur's cheering.

Alfred looked at Arthur, wondering who has suppressed all these people. People deserved to be free and have equal rights and a say in what they believe, so why lock them away and not let them voice their unique ideas?

"What took him this long? His ass should have been here years ago!" a voice yelled, making everyone look at the man who dared yelled at who Arthur claimed was the 'queen'. Alfred noticed a man with rust colored hair, tan skin, a right side curl, pinkish-purple eyes, and a tan suit; and this was the man who yelled at the others and insulted Alfred.

"I'm sorry, I never knew I was invited," Alfred said softly, giving the man the best smile he could to soften the situation.

"Feliciano, calm down, you know it why it took this long," a pale blond with scars said to the man known as 'Feliciano; and once again a name sounded familiar to Alfred.

"Ludwig is right, now let's all smile and be happy!" Arthur cheered, only getting a positive response from Natalia; who smiled happily and showed off her dimples like a perfect doll. Alfred easily saw everyone had these dark looks, but they were all different from one another's. Alfred looked to see Katyusha sitting next to a large man with rusty brown hair and red eyes, he was wearing a gray scarf and a black coat with red lining. He saw Natalia sitting on the other side of the man and another man, who was wearing a pair of black pants and a black tank top to show off his multiple tattoos that decorated his body. This man had short black hair, deep red eyes, and looked far to relaxed and easy going; but maybe he would end up being Alfred's new friend.

Across from this man sat a man who looked like he was sleeping, so Alfred could not study his face or much about the man. Next to him Lovino and next to Lovino was Feliciano, who was sitting close to Roderich; and Alfred only remembered Lovino and Roderich from earlier this evening. Alfred scanned everyone, studying them and taking mental notes on each one. It was the last chair, which was empty, which made Alfred curious the most out of everything in this dinning room. Alfred turned to Arthur, pulling lightly on the man's vest to get his attention.

"Why is that chair empty?" Alfred asked softly, his voice making everyone snap his or her heads over to look at the boy. The King glared at Arthur, only to see Arthur was too focused on Alfred to pay him any attention or care.

"That person couldn't make it, love, now lets eat," Arthur said, taking his seat next to Alfred. Soon Natalia and Alfred began to eat, ignoring the looks they were getting from the others who only looked shocked or lost. Arthur only sat happily as he sipped his tea, watching the tiny boy snack on the sweet cupcakes and cookies that he had made.

"These are amazing!" Alfred giggled happily before taking a gulp of tea to wash down the overpowering sweet taste of his pink and blue cupcake.

"Only the best for you, love," Arthur said, his neon blue eyes glowing with delight from Alfred's simple and kind words. Natalia had stopped eating after her fourth cupcake, deciding that she had eaten enough of Arthur's sweets to last her awhile.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked softly, almost like a mouse whispering to a butterfly. Arthur turned and looked at Alfred, making a small hum to let the boy know he was listening to him. "Everyone here is my friend, right?" Alfred asked, making the King stop from twirling the silver spoon in between his long tan fingers.

Arthur seemed kind of shocked, looking to the others for help on this answer. In a heartbeat he would have told Alfred that the whole world was his friend, but he would be lying in a way if he did. The man smoking his cigarette passed a look to the King, and even the sleeping man seemed to have woken up as the innocent question floating in his head. Arthur did not know what to say to Alfred and for awhile everything was still and terribly quiet in the dinning room.

"If that is what you wish," the King said softly, which made everyone snap their eyes to the usually cold and foul King.

* * *

_End of Chapter 5!_

_Please review! :D I love you guys so much!_


	6. Show Me My Roses, Who Bow To Me

Hey guys! Here is Chapter six!

Special thanks to my Beta, Kaylm Iritra... (hope i spelt that right~)

Warning: Creepy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Arthur smiled and hugged Alfred back, looking over to the King, studying him carefully. The King sat straight up with a light pink blush over his tan cheeks, covering his nether regions with his arms to try and hide the result of Alfred jumping on him.

"You're welcome, love," Arthur said softly, rubbing Alfred's back slowly. No one would dare admit this, but everyone seemed to have grown a simple smile at this scene; even the King was showing off a grin. Though everything seemed happy now, it was Arthur who showed the greatest of all the smiles in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, after everyone had introduced themselves to Alfred, the party ended with the King getting in a fight with Natalia's older brother,Ivan. The night came and covered the sky in a thick black sheet with diamond stars to complement the darkness. Arthur sat on the bed with Alfred, holding the boy close to his chest as he read a fairytale to him. Arthur was sitting on top of the covers and Alfred was halfway covered by the pink silk, dressed in a white silk night gown.

"And that silly old troll yelled, 'Who's that stomping on my bridge!', not realizing it was the final and biggest of all the goats," Arthur said, adding a deep and evil tone when he read the part of the troll under the bridge. Arthur looked down at Alfred, seeing the boy's eyes were shut and his grip on Arthur's favorite vest had loosened. Arthur smiled and got out of the bed, walking over to Alfred's side and pulling the covers up to the boy's neck. Arthur took a few seconds to linger there, feeling the soft skin of a child's neck under his finger tips. How tempting it was to wrap his pale fingers around it and keep the boy there forever- never letting him be taken from their world.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, fucking asshole?" the foul mouth of the King spoke, making Arthur stop and look over to the door frame that connected to the hallway. Arthur saw the King standing there and glaring at him, his sunglasses slanting off of his face and his hair messy with specks of blood on the tips.

"Just tucking the little angel into bed," Arthur said, placing a soft kiss on Alfred's forehead before he walked closer to the King. The King watched Arthur move away, seeing him coming too close for his comfort. Arthur was around to touch the King, but the King grabbed Arthur's hand and pushed him out of the room so hard that Arthur fell to the ground face first. The King could hear Arthur laughing like the lunatic that he was, and all the King did was slam the door to make sure Arthur would not come back inside.

The King was starting to remove his clothes, looking off into nothing as he stripped himself down to only his boxers. "Did that hurt?" the soft and sleepy voice of Alfred said, making the King turn his head to see Alfred awake in the bed.

"Did what hurt?" The King asked, taking off his sunglasses and placing the on the furniture. Alfred began to wiggle in the bed, trying to get a better look at the King's toned, tan body. Alfred saw scars covering it; up the King's legs, arms, chest, back, and even some smaller ones that rested on his neck.

"Those scars," Alfred answered sweetly, though he felt embarrassed asking the King about these imperfections.

"Some of them, but they're healed up now," the King said, walking over to the bathroom and pulling out a white towel. Alfred sat in silence as he watched the King wipe away blood from his hair, which easily showed up in the fluffy towel. "Who hurt you?" Alfred asked softly, watching the King throw the towel on the floor before he walked over to the bed.

"What the hell is this? Twenty questions?" the King asked Alfred, which made the King's eyes almost snap open when he saw the pink sheets and blankets on his bed. The King saw Alfred move away from him slowly, seeing those perfect sapphire eyes show fear from the King's loud yelling. The King decided to say nothing more to Alfred, thinking it would be best not to make Alfred hate him just yet.

The King sighed and walked around to room to blow out the slowly burning candles. Once he finished blowing out the ones around the room,he saw one last one burning on the nightstand next to Alfred. The King walked over to Alfred and blew out the candle with a quick gust of breath, making the room turn pitch black. The Kind heard Alfred gasp softly and could hear the boy trying to get under the covers as fast as he could manage. The King climbed into the bed and threw the first layer of blankets over his body, still wearing only his black boxers. The King tried to relax, but Alfred was shivering and tearing up as he sat in the darkness.

Alfred was too scared to beg for help, too scared that ghosts and other monsters were watching him and sizing him up as prey. Tears began to stream down Alfred's cheeks, he could not control his tiny body from shaking violently from the fear. Suddenly, a pair of strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer to whatever's body. Alfred could feel a strange warmth surrounding him and holding him closer to the monster's body, he could hear the low breathing of the beast through the silky covers. Alfred felt curiosity overwhelm him and so he popped his head out of the covers to try and see what was holding on to him like this. Alfred was shocked when he could see the King who was holding him, seeing his relaxed face in the glowing moon light.

"Don't worry, they won't get you," was all the King said as he pulled Alfred closer to his body. Alfred smiled softly and cuddled closer to the King, closing his eyes and falling asleep with peace and relaxation in mind.

And for the first time in many years, both the King and Alfred slept peacefully.

* * *

Alfred woke up to the sound of people fighting, hearing the King yelling at the other men; and he could hear another voice that he did not recognize. Alfred cracked his eyes open to see the King standing next to Francis and who he was yelling at, Arthur and some man who Alfred did not know. Alfred assumed this was the man who could not make it to the tea party, but he had no idea who he was or anything. The manstood slightly taller than the King; but they looked so different, except their facial structures looked very similar. The new man had pale skin, honey blond hair that was tied in the back, he had black sunglasses covering his eyes, a long sleeved button down red shirt with a black sash, black belt, black boots, and black pants.

"Well, you need to stop making fucking sweets! They're nasty as fuck!" the King yelled at Arthur, who looked like he could cry at any moment.

"You need to stop being such a fucking asshole, Al! No one thinks it's fucking funny and everyone finds it to be the most fucking annoying thing you dick!" the other man yelled, his voice sounding stern and strong.

"Stay the hell out of this, you asshole. This is between me and this fucking pansy!" the King, who was called Al, yelled as he pointed to Arthur. "Stop fucking making cupcakes and being so god damn happy, or I will fucking kill you," the King threatened Arthur.

"But I like his cupcakes," Alfred mumbled softly, rubbing his eyes slowly. The four men looked at the boy, who had been awake to hear the King yelling at Arthur.

"Francis, take Alfred to get something to eat," the King ordered to the smoking man, who just looking at the younger male with a blank expression.

"Non, take him yourself," Francis answered, only receiving a punch in the face from the pissed off King. The other man, who Alfred had not met, walked over to the bed and stood in front of Alfred to inspect the so called 'Queen'.

"Who are you, mister?" Alfred asked cutely, giving the mystery man a soft pout. The King felt something bubbling in his gut, was it anger or hate? No, it was the beautiful emotion known as jealousy.

"He is no one, in fact I think all three of these fucktards are leaving now," the King said, glaring at the two older blondes before he looked over at the mystery man. Alfred and the man made eye contact, as if they were talking between their eyes. The King watched as the man offered his hand to Alfred, who took a second before taking it and holding it tightly. The King's eyes went wide in horror, seeing his queen dare take the hand of his bastard of an older brother.

"My name is Matthew, excuse this jerk," the man, known as Matthew, said in a fake tone. The King glared at his older brother, watching as Alfred easily gave Matthew the trust that the damn snake never deserved.

"I'm Alfred! Pleased to meet you!" Alfred said happily as Matthew closed his hand over Alfred's much smaller one. The two left the King in silence, neither looking over to see if he was watching them leave hand in hand. The King, who was now ready to massacre some fuckers, watched in sadness as the two left him to wallow in his own pity. The King sat on the ground and began to mumble, not noticing the thing standing in front of him with a smirk on its lips. The King looked up and saw the thick red fur and the deep blue coat of the rabbit who saved Alfred from the Nightmares. The King looked away, though he knew the rabbit was shaking his head slowly in disappointment.

"Even if you are just a part of him you can still try to make him happy, though none of you can bring his original smile back," the rabbit said, holding onto its large blue scythe with its clawed paws.

"And you think I care about that?" the King asked, stuffing his face into his hands so that all he could see was darkness. The rabbit chuckled deeply while pulling out two cigarettes, handing one to the King and placing the other in his own mouth. He lit the two sticks and smoked his own, watching the King just let it sit in his mouth like it was nothing.

"You do care, you and everyone else all care for your host," the rabbit said, inhaling the strong taste of tobacco. The King was about to yell, but instead he just closed his eyes and decided he would listen to the rabbit lecture him.

"Remember, you are leading them into keeping America complete, if not then both worlds will shatter and will never be able to put it back into place," the hare said, closing his emerald eyes to relax in the self created darkness.

"And why are you still here, you belong in the other world- not in his mind," the King said darkly, looking down at the ground with a glare.

"You are the leader, Francis is his hopelessness, Ivan is his depression, Kiku is his-" the hare said, but was cut off by a soft snort of laughter from the King.

"I know who we are, but why are you here? It has been two hundred years since he has needed you," the King said, which made the rabbit smirk.

"I am his guardian, I keep his memories safe from leaking out to the real world," the rabbit said, keeping his eyes shut in the darkness.

"I feel offended whenever you call it that," the King said, inhaling the cigarette slowly and exhaling the smoke. The rabbit laughed before he stood up and turned to face the King, both opening their eyes and looking into the others' with deep glares.

"Just keep him with someone at all times, the Nightmares are awake and have started to drive us all into insanity," the rabbit said before disappearing in a stream of black smoke, leaving behind his almost finished cigarette. The King smirked and nodded, re-understanding his mission in his made up life; it was to protect Alfred's sanity, even if it killed him.

* * *

Alfred sat outside in a garden full of blue roses, all a vibrant color that matched Alfred's sapphire blue eyes. Matthew, Kiku, Arthur, and some large polar bear watched Alfred run around the garden while chasing large butterflies, which had about a two foot wing length. The King walked outside to see Alfred on the ground with dirt all over his white gown, which made him softly smile. No one saw the King until Alfred did, hearing Alfred laugh and run over to the King and tackle him to the garden ground.

"What was that for?" the King asked, looking up at the little boy on top of him. He could not lash out in anger at the boy, it was like yelling at a puppy for being too cute or yelling at a kitten for being too sweet. To the King, Alfred was the equivalent to a puppy and kitten; since he found everything else in this world to be worthless and stupid.

"No reason," Alfred giggled as he nuzzled his head into the King's warm chest, which made the King blush softly.

"Do you wan to go walking, Alfred? Just you and me, none of these assholes?" the King offered, making the others glare at him again. Alfred smiled brightly and nodded, getting off of the King and watching the taller man stand up. The two took each other's hands and walked off into a large rose maze, leaving the others to watch them vanish in the distance.

"He tries too hard to act good in front of Alfred," Kiku said, resting his feet on the table where Arthur had his cupcakes and tea out on.

"I think it's wonderful that he seems to care about Alfred," Arthur said, chewing on the neon orange cake and licking the yellow and white frosting off of his finger tips.

"Whatever makes him happy, its not like we matter," Matthew commented, not looking at the other two men sitting with him. The two shorter men exchanged looks before they glanced at Matthew, who was petting the large polar bear named Kumajiro. Both men honestly thought Matthew was jealous, and who would not? It was unfair who got to be in charge; but in the end it was up to only two people who could choose who could be the king. Alfred and the Rabbit.

* * *

Alfred felt something shaking him, a pair of hot hands moving rapidly to cause friction and make the boy to awake from his dreamless sleep. Alfred cracked his eyes open, peering through his eyelashes to see eyes the color of a powdery green. Alfred, completely shocked to see aman with powdery green eyes, bleach white hair, lightly tan skin, a blue uniform with red trimming, and a scar on his left cheek; shot up and made a loud yelp, which seemed have echoed through the large castle. The man began freaking out, saying gibberish before he covered Alfred's mouth in fear of more screaming.

"S-Sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to s-scare you," the soft voice of a grown man said, making Alfred relax. Alfred remembered seeing this man at the table, he was busy talking to a small duckling that sat on his head. Alfred moved the man's hand and smiled softly, feeling relaxed now that he remembered this man was not an enemy.

"It's okay, Mr. Gilbert, did you bring breakfast? I'm really hungry!" Alfred said happily, hearing his stomach growling loudly at the thought of Arthur's sweet food.

"N-nein, the K-King w-wanted to s-see you a-as s-soon as p-possible. H-he t-told me to g-get you n-now," Gilbert stuttered before getting off the bed, knowing Alfred would follow him like a puppy.

"Why does the King yell so much? He seems so mad around everyone," Alfred asked Gilbert, looking at the Albino as they walked through the hallway.

"H-he's j-just u-upset a-at the w-world," Gilbert said softly as he led the blond down the long hall. Alfred noticed a door in front of them, the one that led to the beautiful throne room where the handsome King sat with that captivating glare. Alfred wanted to see the King as soon as possible, he wanted to feel those strong and warm arms wrapped around his body to keep the monsters away.

"Race ya'!" Alfred said before sprinting in front of Gilbert at full speed, leaving the Prussian to stare in shock and fear.

"Alfred! Stop!" Gilbert yelled, but it was too late- The Nightmare had his chance.

* * *

Sorry the Chapter is short! But next chapter is going to be longer and weirder!... much weirder...

Please vote on pairing in reviews or poll!

_Thank You for reading!_


	7. Teas and Cakes and Bodies that Bake

**Warning: Talk about rape, cursing, killing, stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I want to try and get Americana Fairytale over with soon! Please show support for all Authors on this website love! We all are going through the fear of being banned and I know everyone (especially those who write 'M' rated stories) need as much support from their awesome readers!**

**This Chapter is beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**

* * *

Gilbert saw Alfred fall to the cold checkered board ground with a loud thump, the soft echoes from his scream still lingered through the hallways. Gilbert ran over and placed his hand on Alfred's back, feeling the ungodly stinging heat of tar and boiling water. The doors to the throne room were roughly and powerfully pushed open, revealing the King, Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, and Feliciano.

"What the fuck happened!?" The King yelled, making Gilbert jump in fear; knowing he was in deep shit with his ill tempered King. The men got near Alfred, feeling the warmth radiating off of his small body as if the sun was right in front of them as of this moment.

"Listen fucker, I ordered you to not leave Alfred alone, and look what you fucking did!" The King yelled before landing a powerful punch in Ludwig's older brother's face.

"Calm down," Francis said softly before he took off his coat and balled it up, placing it under Alfred's head to act as a pillow. The King closed his eyes and also removed his red coat, throwing it over Alfred like a small blanket made perfectly for his body. Ludwig and Gilbert left to get some ice for the bloody nose and busted lip that the king had caused the albino, though they were used to injuries.

"He is in a memory, da?" Ivan asked, scanning over the worried King who sat on the ground next to little Alfred.

"Yeah, I just hope it's not a too terrible of one. Yesterday that damn rabbit found him," the King said, petting Alfred's hair like it was the head of a dog. The men remaining watched and listened carefully to the groaning boy- hearing him remember the horrifying memories that they have tried to hide for so long. Nothing lasts forever, and Alfred's sanity was certainly following the same rule as everything else in both worlds.

-Flash Back: Alfred and Dr. Ellis-

It had been two months since Alfred began treatment with Dr. Patrick Ellis, which seemed more like chores and school to Alfred. On the two month marker, Dr. Ellis told Alfred that he had a very special 'surprise' for him, which made the blond boy so happy. It was the early morning of that day and Alfred was woken up by the same thing that woke him up every morning. A knock on the door, which would wake him up and make him walk over to the white wood door and open it. He would see Dr. Ellis standing there with a silver cart with tea, breakfast, medicine, and a book; but today was different.

Alfred was shocked to see a bottle of rum, a single piece of bread, his medicine, some needles, and a tightly sealed wooden box with alock on it. Dr. Ellis walked into Alfred's room and closed the door, locking it like he normally did; and he walked right past Alfred. The small colony could see the man looked almost dead, almost like he was not the same doctor who Alfred lived with.

"Good morning, Dr. Ellis. Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked the same thing he asked every morning, though his tone was rather shaky. Dr. Ellis stopped and looked down at the colony, seeing the boy's knees rattling together and making a soft sound as his cold knees met every time he shook.

"I slept fine, thank you for asking, Alfred, and you?" Dr. Ellis asked before slipping on a pair of black leather gloves to keep his hands clean. Alfred almost jumped as Dr. Ellis snapped the black leather against his flesh, making a loud popping noise that scared Alfred.

"I-I slept fine, t-thank you, Doctor," Alfred said before he sat back on his comfortable bed. The bed was made with a wooden frame and had a feathered mattress and many soft pillows and blankets. Dr. Ellis watched as Alfred moved his thin body to get comfortable, accidentally flashing the doctor a good view up his white nightgown.

"Alfred, today we start the next step of your treatment. After today you will no longer sleep in this room, but in the room across the hall from mine," Dr. Ellis said as he took a small glass and poured some of the rum into it.

"Why?" Alfred asked as he watched the man pour the horrible smelling drink into the glass, which made Alfred think of the times England would drink it around him.

"I need to 'monitor' you, Alfred. Besides, don't you like me? I'm not as mean as England, now am I?" Dr. Ellis asked as he picked up Alfred's pills and walked over to the sitting boy. Dr. Ellis sat next to Alfred and placed the glass in Alfred's warm hands, which were already starting to turn pale from his lack of time outdoors.

"No sir, but England isn't-" Alfred went to say, but Dr. Ellis placed a hand over Alfred's smooth lips.

"But he broke your arms, Alfred, and he hurts you, doesn't he?" Dr. Ellis said, moving his hand from Alfred's mouth. Dr. Ellis took one pill and held it between two fingers, showing Alfred the large piece of medicine.

"Yes sir," Alfred mumbled softly, getting a pat on the head from the doctor.

"Now, take a sip and I will give you your medicine, but please do not spit it out," Dr. Ellis said as he used one hand to push the cup closer to Alfred's mouth. Alfred nodded and took a gulp, which he spit back into the glass almost instantly.

"Tsk, Tsk, Alfred I told you to take your medicine; and you need something to wash it down with," Dr. Ellis said while he rubbed Alfred's back to give the boy comfort.

"But, it taste nasty and it stings!" Alfred cried, not to mention the smell was almost unbearable to him; but the doctor seemed to not care.

"We only have four pills, Alfred. If you take them then you're done for the day," Dr. Ellis said kindly and smoothly, rubbing a bit lower on Alfred's back.

"But, it's-" Alfred went to say, but was cut off by a scary look from Dr. Ellis. "I'll drink it," Alfred muttered before taking a sip and holding it. Dr. Ellis smiled and pushed the pill in between Alfred's lips, feeling the inside of Alfred's warm young mouth. Alfred swallowed the liquid and pill as Dr. Ellis began to feed him the rest of the big pills until they were all gone.

"Drink the rest of it, Alfred," Dr. Ellis said, pulling Alfred into his lap like a father or big brother would do to their darling little daughter or sister. Alfred nodded and drank the rest of the rum, making a soft hissing sound when he finished all of the amber colored liquid. A few droplets trickled down Alfred's chin, and Dr. Ellis used one finger to capture them and then lick them off of his boney digit. Alfred shivered slowly from the feeling and sound, his mind now cloudy from the strong alcohol that he was forced to drink to please the doctor.

"Good boy, such a very good boy," Dr. Ellis said while kissing Alfred's neck slowly, which made the boy wiggle in the man's hold. Dr. Ellis picked up the bottle of rum and took a gulp, not minding the stinging in his throat because he was used to it. He placed the mouth of the bottle to Alfred's lips, bending the boy back so that liquid sloshed down Alfred's throat.

Alfred pulled away and started coughing, feeling a horrible burning in his throat and feeling dizzy from the mixture of strong alcohol and heavy medication. He began to cry as his body seemed to go into a sort of shock, his whole being shaking violently in Dr. Ellis' arms. The doctor, who was not even tipsy, placed the bottle on the tray and watched as Alfred fell from his lap and onto the floor. Dr. Ellis admired the boy, seeing him on all fours like the little bitch he was; and this turned the man on even more than Alfred did when he was just the naturally naive America. Dr. Ellis got on the ground and grabbed Alfred's hips, feeling the boy wiggle them slowly as he tried to figure out what had happened. One minute he was taking his medicine and the next he was in floor with his doctor holding on to him tightly.

"Look at you, Alfred, such a dirty little… so damn cute," the doctor said, sticking his hands up Alfred's night gown to feel the boy.

"D-Dr. Ellis? I-I feel weird," Alfred groaned softly, not understanding what the doctor was talking about; he had taken a bath yesterday.

"I bet you're so confused by now; but don't worry, I'm here with you-" Dr. Ellis said as he grabbed one of the syringes from the tray, pushing up Alfred's nightgown to get access to the boy's fragile spinal cord. Alfred felt a cold breeze against his back, which made him look to see the doctor had already started pushing a needle into it. Alfred let out a yelp, which only made Dr. Ellis push the needle in deeper and start pushing down so that the liquid inside got into Alfred's blood.

"Th-That hurt," Alfred moaned softly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes; making them look as if they were sparkling gems.

"It will be okay, just a few more and then we can get you settled into your new room, pet," Dr. Ellis said as he picked up another syringe filled with another mystery liquid.

"No more- p-please," Alfred cried as his skin started to feel like it was burning or rotting from the inside out. Little did he know that this was just the beginning of the lustful doctor's dark and pain filled plans for the small colony. Alfred heard laughing and words he did not know being released from the Doctor's mouth, everything filling his mind before he began to see not but the endless black.

-Alfred's house/ The Real World-

"-Please! No more! No more!" Alfred cried loudly, thrashing his arms around like a wild and insane man. He felt a pair of hands grab him and rip his mask up causing him to shoot up and take a deep breath, which made him start coughing. Alfred looked over to his side and saw his best friend, Tony, starting at him with those emotionless red eyes.

"T-Tony… why did you wake me up again?" Alfred asked, cupping his head in his hands. In the corner of his eyes he saw Tony hold up his calendar in his gray hands, which made Alfred turn his head. He saw where Tony was marking down the days that had passed and the important events coming up. Alfred saw something circled on the calendar, which made his eyes widen in fear.

"I'm late for a meeting!" Alfred yelled as he jumped off the cot, forcing the wires and machines to fall on the ground. Tony watched as his human friend raced out of the basement, falling to the ground a few times from his sore joints; which were all too rested.

-Line Break-

England and France sat in the café, both sitting in silence in fear for the other's words. France had explained to England the dream, which he told was just a horrible memory from when him and Spain had to check on America. England was in shock, his eyes wide in horror as he thought about how America had changed after those two long years. They sat in silence for awhile, which gave England time to process this horrible news about his ex-little brother. France, who decided to be the first to speak, placed his coffee cup down and looked directlyat his neighboring country. England tried to avoid the look France was giving him, since it was not as easy to read as the other facial expressions France made.

"So, that was… I think America is-… possibly starting to remember, I'm not sure; but the dream just had me thinking that…" France said softly, looking into the deep brown coffee.

"I refuse to believe that is why, America is probably over it by now. He's probably just moody that he finally knows no one likes him," England said, though in the deepest part of his mind he feared France's warnings.

"I hope I am wrong as well, Angelterre, but I have not thought about that in many years," France responded, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"And why should I bloody care? It's not like I'm taking care of that git anymore. Besides, you were probably just dreaming or misunderstanding the whole situation, like the moron you are… Why did I even let you talk me into coming here, bloody frog?" England cursed angrily, glaring at the Frenchmen. France placed his drink down and moved closer to England, looking into those deep emerald eyes to try and fish out any emotions about what America went through.

"England, maybe you are too in love with your pride to let yourself believe this; but America was at least raped while under your guardianship… I may not care for America or his people, but I do care for what was lost," France shot back, making England scowl at him. How dare England refuse the possibility to rethink America's odd behavior after he came home from the doctor's house? It was hard to not see that the boy had developed multiple personalities. Maybe England was just too dumb to see it?

"I am not in love with my pride, frog! I just refuse to believe America was raped! You think I would let that happen?" England spat before his eyes narrowed at France. "Unless you and Prussia pulled a little stunt during America's dumb Revolution," England said, making France's eyes widen.

"Prusse et moi? Heavens no!" France defended himself, knowing very well that both of them did not do any of those sorts of things to America. France took in a deep breath and then exhaled it, needing to relax before he blew up at the stubborn Brit. "But, you know as well as I do that he changed when he was released," France said, looking away from England.

"Then tell me why you are so worried?" England asked, looking back at his hot drink. France frowned and silently stood up, picking up his unfinished coffee and slipping one hand into his pocket.

"Where in the bloody hell are you going?" England asked, glaring at France like he was the Black Plague or some stupid child. France passed a glare toward England, making the Brit feel a shiver rush down his spine and his blood freeze in a slight unknown fear. England had hardly ever seen France upset, only a few times during war and their pirating days; but this dream has seemed to have really made France pissed off and worried about nothing. Right?

"Back to my hotel room, hopefully our fool in question has arrived," France said, leaving England alone in the shop. France walked out of the café and sighed deeply from the stress England was causing him, feeling the breeze of the normal Canadian weather. '_Why must you always fool yourself?_' France thought as he walked to the street to call over a taxi to take him to his hotel so he could get ready for the meeting that would start in only two more hours.

-Line Break-

America was on the plane he had just boarded to Canada, sleeping in the uncomfortable seat he was assigned; since he was late and could not get a first class seat. America's eyes were shut as he sat in silence, relaxing and trying to take a small nap before he would have to deal with those backstabbing assholes he once called his friends. America took in a deep breath before his mind was sent to hisdark place where all dark dreams and fantasies were held in a tight vault. Slowly he forced himself into the dream world, though it was much different than the time he visited it only a day before. The first thing he noticed was the sky was a bloody red color and the moon was a deep black, and the clouds were all a soft shade of dark gray. The stars looked like ruby colored crystals that were spinning in the sky, and the smell in the air was filled with the smell of flowers, tar, and blood.

Alfred sat alone with his best friend, the neon obsessed and beyond weird Arthur Kirkland, inside of a high walled rose maze. Arthur and Alfred sat at a checker board table with white iron chairs with pink cushions on them, and in front of them were small cakes with brightlycolored frosting and freshly brewed tea. Arthur had one hand over one of Alfred's small hands and one hand on the handle of his favorite porcelain and pink flowered tea cup. Alfred looked over at his friend, seeing him gazing off into nothing like he was daydreaming about theemptiness he looked at.

"Iggy, do you think everybody hates me?" Alfred asked, picking up his tea cup and gulping the warm drink down in one large gulp. Arthur turned his head and looked over at his beloved little Alfred, his neon blue eyes now dancing with life and that weird glowing that came with them.

"I don't hate you, love; in fact, I find you to be the most charming and adorable person in the world," Arthur said, making Alfred look slightly confused but happy.

"Then, why does the King hate me so much? Why does everyone seem so mad at me?" Alfred asked, his voice showing the sorrow of a sad and lonely child who has no idea what to do. Arthur sighed and gave his beloved Alfred a sweet smile, making the boy slightly blush and weakly grin back at him.

"No one hates you, love, not even the King," Arthur said, scooting just a little closer to Alfred. Alfred looked up at Arthur and made eye contact with him, tears now starting to form in those perfect burning sapphires. Alfred pulled away from Arthur and started to rub the palms of his hands against his eyes, spreading the salt fire tears and pushing them back into his eyes to burn him even more.

"Then why do they look so mad at me!? What have I done wrong for them to hate me!?" Alfred yelled and cried out, making Arthur's eyes widen in fear as he saw one of the most saddest images that could exist: seeing Alfred cry. Arthur jumped from his seat and sped over to Alfred, standing in front of the boy and pressing his hands on Alfred's wrists; wrapping his hands around Alfred's and pulling his away so that Arthur could see Alfred clearly.

"Alfred, my sweet little poppet, no ones hates you here- everyone here loves you and wants you to be happy and free from this pain that was created," Arthur said, pulling Alfred off of his chair and wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. Alfred's eyes widened when suddenly the smell of sweets and teas disappeared and became one of something horrible and burning. Alfred looked to see a few men turned away from him, all of them were talking about something that Alfred could not understand.

Little Alfred stood in their shadows, seeing them laughing about something- laughing about something horrible. Alfred looked to his right side and saw his crazy Arthur standing next to him, holding his hand tightly; and Arthur looked like he was shaking at the odd scene in front of him. These men- the eight men were of Alfred's horrible present time. The men were of the modern time, these were the people who caused Alfred to completely snap after years of hard work to keep the boy from breaking and becoming the thing he was formed into by pills.

"Alfred… they are nothing, they are just walls in your way that will tell you that you are not good enough to pass through and see the better thing beyond them," another voice said, making Alfred whip his head to the left to see a large rabbit he that he did not ever remember meeting. The large beast had fire red fur, deep green eyes, black boots, a nice blue long coat with two white sashes that crossed over his chest to for an 'X', and a cigarette hanging carelessly in his lips. Arthur instantly knew who this beast was, the very beast that the King had talked about and the very beast that made Alfred's heart hurt. The rabbit beast looked at the men in front of them, glaring at them as they joked around like they were the best of friends.

"Such an annoying child, aru," one of the men laughed, one who was short and looked sort of like a girl from behind.

"Da! A capitalist pig, greater than all the ones that have ever or will ever exist," the tallest man added in.

"We should kill that git," a man who sounded like Arthur said, though he did not look like Arthur.

"Big Brother France, I have a headache now because of America. Do you have anything for them...?" a soft voice came from a man with a small polar bear following him.

"Oui. Thanks to your brother, I always carry something around," another man chuckled, the one who the polar bear man had addressed.

"Si!" another voice agreed.

"Hai, he is too troublesome to live," another shorter man said. Soon all those men stared to laugh, all of them cackling like death was something to be joking about. What and who were they laughing at? Alfred knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they were talking about him, he remembered this was after a meeting about three months before the last one he attended was. Alfred remembered coming home to Tony and Mr. Whale and crying so hard that he threw up.

"Arthur..." Alfred answered softly, making the rabbit and Arthur look at the small boy with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, love?" Arthur asked, feeling Alfred's grip grow tighter around his hand. The rabbit looked at Alfred with a depressed look, wishing the boy was not thinking the dark thoughts that were rushing through his mind.

"Kill them... kill them all right now," Alfred commanded lowly, his voice dripping with anger and hate. The rabbit closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, begging he had not heard those dark words leave the innocent mouth of Alfred. Arthur took the request differently, and soon a twisted smiled came to his lips and a dark swirl of pink came to his eyes. Arthur pulled out an eight inch knife that he used for his cooking from his pant pocket, which made the rabbit sigh softly.

"Very well, love," Arthur said before he ran towards the group, laughing like an insane mad man. The rabbit covered Alfred's eyes with his long black claws, not wanting the child see the murdering of these people. Alfred moved the rabbit's paw just in time to see Arthur ripping apart his look alike, which made Alfred smile and giggle softly. Alfred watched in joy as Arthur ripped them all to pieces, their blood spilling all over the ground and Arthur's light purple sweater vest. Alfred giggled as their bodies fell on the ground, their probably nonexistent hearts forcing blood to jump from their wounds once they hit the ground.

Alfred slowly walked over to Arthur with a twisted and morbid smile to match, which made the rabbit shake his head even more. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand, holding onto it greedily and tight. Arthur smiled even more brightly at the boy's actions. Arthur squeezed Alfred tightly, making the boy start to giggle even more at the horrid fact that they were standing in a puddle of blood and guts and dead bodies.

"Lets go, love, we do not to want to stain our clothes with this mess," Arthur said, puling Alfred along with him in the shadows. The rabbit glared at Arthur, knowing that the insanity that was being shown was soon to start hurting the real world.

"Okay, Iggy; but I wanted to play in the remains, since they have no more purpose here!" Alfred falsely pouted to Arthur, who smiled and laughed softly at the boy's idea. The idea of letting an innocent child play in the remains of other people's corpses made Arthur's toes curl with pleasure, a sick and wonderful pleasure.

"If they come back, we will drain them and both play, deal, poppet? We still have those little cakes and tea" Arthur offered, smiling brightly at Alfred. The two walked away, which made the rabbit only feel like he failed in keeping the personality of insanity inside of America's mind; but they were all destined to be set free to bring back Dr. Ellis' creation.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading chapter seven! Please review and comment on everything you want to.**

**With LOVE and SHAMROCKS, **

** Kat!**


	8. I Play the Piano With Tears

_**Warning: Language, Theme, Bad stuff, Lots of dialog...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**This is Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**_

_**A/N: I would like to tell you all that Americana Fairytale, My Insanity My Wonderland and all stories that aren't RP will be going on Hiatus for awhile due to an insult that spiraled me into depression. I got a message from a reader that made me cry, but please don't worry about anything being discontinued! thank you all!**  
_

_**A/N2: I thought I should force myself to type some chapters, Americana ch,18 is almost done :D!**_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Alfred opened his eyes when the plane landed in Canada, the violent shaking and rattling forcing him out of the dream with the crazy man. Alfred looked around and saw people staring at him like he was a mad man, and they were not that far off. He took no time in evacuating the site, wanting to hurry up and get this Goddamn meeting done with. Alfred wished he was home in his dream world, wishing he was cuddled up happily in the King's arms, or eating warm cakes alone with his beloved Arthur. The sleepy American walked over to the side of the road to hail a cab, taking a few minutes. Soon a middle eastern man pulled up in his cab and Alfred slid into the yellow car.

"West Valley Hotel, please," Alfred stated, not wanting to create small talk with the driver. The human rolled his eyes and quickly took off to the destination, which was very close to a major government building. They drove for about twenty minutes before the cab pulled over on the side of the road. Alfred paid the man and slowly walked inside to check-in and get his room key, ready to just throw his bags inside since he was running late to the first day of the meeting.

Alfred walked in and saw a handsome young man, who was in his mid twenties, working behind the check-in counter. Alfred smiled and walked over to the man, who quickly looked up from his paper to admire the blond beauty swaying his hips as he made his way over to him. The man smiled as he fixed his nice uniform to try and look good for the American.

"Hello, sir, how can I help you today?" the clerk asked, eying Alfred up and down.

"Yes, I am checking in, I'm here with Matthew William's group," Alfred replied softly, pulling his small suitcase along with him. The man smiled and looked over at a check-in list that a young government official Matthew Williams, also known as Canada, had given his manager.

"Name, please?" the man asked, seeing there was only one name that had not checked in yet.

"Alfred Jones," Alfred stated, giving the man a sweet smile. The man gave a bright smile back, glad to know Alfred would be staying for a few days.

"Yes, you're a bit late; but here's your key, Mr. Jones," The man chuckled, handing Alfred his room key; but holding onto it a bit while the two just looked at each other for a few seconds. Alfred smiled and then snatched the key card away, seeing his room number printed on the plastic key.

"Thanks," Alfred said, winking at the man and walking away to ditch his bags. Alfred made a bee-line for his room, which was on the bottom floor, and quickly made his way inside. He saw his roommate had already checked in, seeing whoever's bags sitting on their bed. Alfred threw his bag on his bed and grabbed his important things; his note book, a folder of work items, multiple neon pens, his leather bomber jacket, his cell phone, his wallet, and his room key. He slipped on his jacket and ran out of the hotel, groaning from the pain in his muscles from the lack of movement from his dream-filled week.

Alfred made his way to the meeting, running past guards while showing his I.D so he was not stopped or slowed. He took no time in waiting for the elevator, deciding he would run up five flights of stairs as fast as he could. He was able to get to the room in record speed, though winded and lightheaded from all these crazy movements and use of energy. He bolted up to the meeting room and pushed the door open with the little energy he could manage, not even caring around knocking or alerting the nations he was there.

The nations in the room jumped when the doors were pushed open slowly and softly, causing the wood to creak obnoxiously. The turned to see America with his stuff for the meeting, and he was looking like had the worst day in the world. Canada was the first to stand up, followed by France, to try and get a better look at the sleepy looking American. China, who was the one presenting, gave a small cough to show how he was annoyed by the young nation's interruption. England quickly scanned America, seeing the idiot looked the same as ever; and this meant France was just crazy. Everyone just stared at America, who said nothing from the loss of words and the boiling anger from their previous comments.

"You are very late and have missed vital information, aru," China commented before looking back at his work. America smiled softly to himself before he walked over to his seat next to Canada and France. China smirked and continued on with his presentation, ignoring the fact that Canada and England were trying to talk to America. Once China had finished he let Canada have everyone's short attention, only to allow the large nation to tell the others they were have a short break.

England, France, and Canada turned to America, wanting to talk to him about his disappearance and the conversation he had over heard. Sadly, when they turned they saw America had already left for the bathroom. The three men sighed and went along their own way, deciding they would let Alfred wallow in his self pity and depression. When the meeting was called back the nations saw America had not shown up from his bathroom break.

"What a surprise, the git is not even here," England said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. France, whose comment should have been right after England's, remained quiet while he scanned over the room carefully. The nations sat in silence before Russia seemed to take it upon himself to make sure America was alright and still even in the building. Russia, being the scary giant that he is, forced the smallest of the Baltic brothers to check the restroom for the loud-mouthed American.

Alfred was in complete shock when foot steps were heard running down the hall way, soon followed by France pushing the door open with all his might. Alfred looked to see Spain, Canada, Russia, and England following quickly after France, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the world's superpower. Alfred quickly studied their facial expressions carefully, seeing confusion and worry painted on them so perfectly. Other nations soon gathered at the bathroom door and in the hall to see the American nation in this weak and odd state. Alfred did not notice what made them shocked, he did not notice the tears and long scratch marks that trailed from his eyes so perfectly to his bloody lips.

Alfred's eyes seemed to turn to a dull shade of blue, and soon his glance turn from the Nations to the cold ground. A twisted smiled soonstretched on his lips, one that a killer would show before allowing a blood bath to bathe the ground. Alfred stood up, his shoulders slumped forward and his back hunched over. He looked rather frightening to any nation, even Russia felt a bit worried for whomever angered the American.

"What is it?" Alfred asked slowly while looking down at the floor, his voice sounding deeper and evil. France took a few steps towards the insane nation, closely followed by a nervous Russia.

"Who are you?" France asked, his blue eyes scanning the fidgety and awkwardly twitching nation in front of him. England slightly felt a twinge of fear when those words left France's mouth, wondering if this had anything to do with those lies France told him earlier.

"No one, it is only myself in here," Alfred answered in a cocky tone, but still sounding evil.

"I do not believe you, who-" France growled before he saw Russia tense up at the awareness that Alfred was showing to this situation. Russia slightly pulled France back before he took a step forward to Alfred.

"Da," Russia stated, crossing his arms over his large chest and glaring at Alfred like he was about to kill the nation. Alfred's lips soon twitched into a more insane smile, if that was even more possible; and this scared the other weaker nations and sent shivers down their spines.

"And why is that important?" Alfred's wicked voice sang and dripped like poison off of his bubblegum pink tongue. Alfred began to wiggle his toes, watching them make the end of his shoe look weird. It was like he was a child, but something about him looked scary and unnatural.

"Because Amerika is one of us, now who are you?" Russia asked in a more stern and frightful voice. America began to grin and cackle childishly, making other look at him in fear and confusion.

It seemed the innocence was burning bright in his eyes, right next to the cold reality of anger and hate. Such beautiful innocence that seemed to be leaving the once bright and lusted for child that the whole world was after only two hundred years earlier. Such innocenceno longer existed, and it seemed the last one is now becoming a weak ember in Alfred's eyes.

"I am Alfred and I am no one important," the childish voice giggled before he fell to the dirty bathroom ground, collapsing on his back. Alfred covered his eyes with his hands, cupping his cheeks and tightly sealing those beautiful eyes shut from the darkness of this world. The nations looked at him in confusion, thinking that America had surely gone insane. Alfred said nothing, only remaining on the floor with his eyes covered from everything.

"Why are you on the floor, Alfie?" the evil voice of Alfred asked, causing shivers to rush through the observing nations. France felt his blood go cold when something in him suggested a dark idea: was America going to harm anyone while in his insanity...?

"Because I like it, it's cold," Alfred's childish voice answered back, making the evil voice groan in disapproval. The nations watched this one man conversation slowly take place, almost like a nightmare for the weaker ones.

"And why do you want to be cold? You do realize that floor is dreadfully dirty," the evil voice retaliated, slightly sounding like America was imitating a British accent. England was about to snap at America, but France gave the blond a glare that told him to basically shut up and stay still.

"But then I also get to avoid the eyes- all the looks," the childish voice softly and quietly answered back to the evil one.

"Why do that, love? Are my eyes ugly?" the evil voice asked calmly, a glint of pain and mockery following the dark side. The nations said nothing nor did anything in result to the evil voice's words, not knowing what was going on or if anything was fine.

"N-No sir, but they show things-" the childish voice spoke before being cut off, sounding like who-ever this child could be was choking on tears and his own tongue. The nations watched and listened carefully to the evil voice hum through the child's choking, humming a horrible and creepy tune.

"What do they show, my dear?" the evil voice asked the child, sending even more shivers down the other nations' spines. Even Russian felt a bit fearful of this evil voice, this person who America clearly feared more than anything in the world. He wondered how long Alfred had been talking to himself, he wondered if Alfred developed this while being alone or through some traumatic event in his short life.

"Mean things… very bad things…" the child answered, tears now falling onto the ground. Alfred began to shiver and shake, like something orsomeone cold was touching him carefully and lightly.

"Hehehe, really now? And what do mine show, dear?" the evil voice asked, the air in the bathroom growing tense.

"Yours are the worst, yours tied mine shut," the child answered, moving his arms and slowly running his finger tips over his eyelids. "It hurts, Mr. Patrick," the childish voice cried softly, still rubbing his eye lids.

"America! Stop this nonsense!" England screeched as loudly as he could manage. Everyone grew quiet and looked at England in shock, slightly surprised that he did that. France was about to beat the Island nation into a bloody pulp, but Russia seemed relaxed.

America quickly opened his eyes, his real eyes, and looked up at the bright bathroom light handing above his head. He sat up and glanced around, seeing other nations watch him with scared or confused looks; but most were both. It seemed to take America a few seconds to realize what was going on, but eventually he realized he was sitting on the floor.

"Why am I on the floor?" Alfred innocently asked, pushing himself up and dusting his pants and jacket off. The others looks at him, staring at America fix his clothes and then scan the crowd of nations.

"America? Are you okay?" Canada asked softly, holding Kumajiro close to his chest. He wondered what caused his little brother to act like this, maybe he was trying to get attention or something?

Russia and France kept their bodies in front of the others in case America suddenly became unstable again and tried attacking everyone else. England, who was still slowly making his way to the center of everyone's attention, his heartless eyes locked with the ones of a frightened and confused Alfred. America looked away from his ex-big brother and to his northern neighbor, eyes flashing from his frightened look to one that was seeking an odd compassion.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't the hero be anything but perfect?" Alfred laughed happily, his smile stretching from ear to ear and his eyes shining with false joy. His eyes looked from Canada to England, almost like he was taking his mask on and off as he switched from someone else to England.

"You were talking and arguing with yourself, eh," Canada mumbled and held Kumajiro closer and tighter to his chest, watching as America switched from England to him.

"No way, dude!" America shouted, not wanting to believe his brother; but the others were being oddly quiet and passing each otherstrange looks.

"Shut up, you git! Why do you think he would even waste his breath to tell you pointless information if it was not important!" England snapped at Alfred, making America jump slightly and snarl at the older nation.

"Whatever, man, lets just finish this meeting so we can go home," America replied coldly, sounding angry at the other nation in front of him.

"What's so important that requires you to get home? Nothing, besides your economy, is in need of you now!" England barked, glaring at the younger nation.

"Because I need to take my pills and go to sleep for a very long time!" Alfred snapped in the childish voice, causing England to recoil and look at America in shock. The other nations watched the young American wearily, not expecting him to snap or say something so horrible.

"You lazy git! Why do you need bloody medication in the first place?!" England yelled back, giving America no time to calm down or let his childish persona die back down.

"To get away from you! All of you!" Alfred yelled in the weird voice, like if the childish voice and the doctor's voice screamed this at the same time.

As soon as those words left Alfred's mouth it seemed to be a down hill fall for the nation, starting with his eyes opening as wide as saucers. He covered his mouth, regretting the horrible words he just spewed. It was as if he was an ugly monster or some insane loon that spoke nothing but madness, and everyone who could see him stood in shock. Alfred covered his mouth and looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed at what he just said; and he knew he could never take it back.

Canada was in as much shock as his little brother, never expecting the childish nation to say such a dark desire. The thought of America taking pills to escape the world sickened Canada, feeling as if he failed his brother in some way or another. It was like an arrow that pierced Canada's kind heart, and it made his body force itself closer to his beloved little America. Canada's eyes met America's, both men looking like children who were about to burst into a fit of tears.

Seeing Canada's defenses fall at the sight and sound of his brother, Germany quickly pulled the blond nation away from America's range of reach. Canada began to scream and thrash his arms around, wanting to grab America and fix the madness that was visibly being displayed in front of the world. Germany had no clue if America was mentally stable anymore, and he feared that provoking the superpower could end in some bloody battles. Northern Italy grabbed at Canada, helping Germany hold back the thrashing nation.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, America?!" England asked, his fists now turning white and shaking with anger at his ex-colony.

The odd acting Alfred said nothing, only sitting back down and pulling his knees close to his chest like a little child. England blinked in confusion and decided to take a few steps closer to America, slowly reaching his hand out to grab Alfred's. Softly, England placed one hand over one of America's, since the younger nation had one hand covering each ear. England rubbed the single hand slowly, wrapping a few fingers around Alfred's shaking wrist.

France was still standing close to Russia, watching as England tried to win over the insane youngling. He had half a mind to tell the other nations to leave, but he knew if America's temper grew short then they would need everyone's help. France watched the scene like it was a flashback, remembering when England held Colonial America's wrist so many years ago. Remembering the horrid marks that covered Alfred's little wrist, the soft and innocent flesh that was openly defiled.

England turned and gave France a worried look as his fingers ran over a rough patch, mentally wishing it was just an illusion on his mind. England moved his other hand over America's, now protectively holding both shaking hands of the world power. He could feel them, the scars and new marks that claimed the inflamed and pale skin so easily. Quickly, England pulled on Alfred's hands, twisting them to reveal each wrist to the bathroom light. England stood in front of America and only showed a bit of the surprise to the crowd, not wanting anyone to see what his little America was hiding.

France took a few steps closer and looked at the marks, new ones and old ones, that so easily layered over on Alfred's skin. England noticed that the newest batch of cuts stretched from the meeting of America's palm and wrist and almost went all the way to his elbow. England began to feel enraged at the flashbacks that rushed through his mind, his hands now squeezing Alfred's cut wrist as tightly as the island nation could manage.

"-t g-go," Alfred mumbled a whimper so softly, only a small part of his plea was heard only by the angered England.

"What did you say?" England asked softly, his eyes darkening and scanning America quickly. How dare this brat say what England swore he said?! Here was England, America's loving ex-brother, being rejected by the very boy who he use to rock to sleep and the same little boy who would spend hours talking to the nothingness of-... But that was the past… Right?

"I said, 'Let go'!" America snapped loudly, his voice more childish once again. Canada was about to run to America and embrace the nation, about to beg him to stop and please leave to go to a hospital. Yes, the thought of a nice white and soft loony bin began to sound like a great place to put the mad nation.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and give me any comments you want! :D Thank you so much for reading!**

**Sorry I have been absent, I have been really upset.**


	9. Push Through the Skin of My Cage

**Please yell at me! I am a horrible person for not uploading in over a month! I swear, you all have the rights to hates me right now D: But a lot has happened, and I am trying to get it fixed. I need a New beta, maybe two! I have a lot of rps ready for betaing and that keeps me on track and the public fed with good goodness. Please PM me if you want the job! Plus, betas get a preview weeks before others do ;D**

**Warning: Stuff**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: NEED NEW BETA!**

* * *

The man kept his eyes closed, wanting to see nothing but the endless darkness. He could not look out at the water like he normally would, his mind still wrapped around the thought of the horrible and long fingers that he watched destroy an innocent soul. He could not stop thinking about the damned world, the damned dreams that could never be saved. They were in the hands of a mad man, someone who was innocent and guilty at the same time.

He grabbed the cigarette in his mouth, pulling it away and exhaling the thick powder gray smoke. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the water. How beautiful it was. The Loch. How beautiful it was, and how he wished this water would come into the demonic world and wash away the restraints on the innocent's mind. He placed his cigarette back into his mouth and sighed, feeling oddly empty.

Was he really bothered by the rotting of a child's mind enough to feel almost remorseful? Of course it was, especially after wheat he saw. He saw an innocent being forced into a monster! He saw a child become a doll, he saw a mad human take apart the child's body and turn it into a ball-joint doll. He remembered walking into the doctor's room and finding a poor little child with his arms and legs ripped out of and replaced with objects to replace the child's ball-like joints.

The man shivered as he remembered when he tried to get the child to look at him, admiring in horror as he looked at the face. Deformed and mutated to the doctor's cursed will, looking like nothing but some soulless shell. It was a sad sight, which could only now be seen within his mind when he closed his eyes and he was alone. Every night he awoke to the sight of the child on the bed with hardly any life left in him, only the will of his people keeping him alive.

"Mr. Scotland?" a voice called, making the man smoking turn around to see the face of his brother. Of sweet and innocent Wales.

"Ya'? What is it?" Scotland asked, sounding firm and strong as he normally did. Being as old as he was gave him the ability to suppress emotions and sights, even if it still haunted him. Scotland watched as Wales walked close to him, their eyes avoiding each other to stop from creating an awkward collision.

"Are you still having those nightmares? The ones you had last time?" Wales asked, opening his hand like he was asking for something. Scotland nodded and pulled out a cigarette, placing it in Wales' hand and pulling out a small packet of matches. Wales slipped the white rolled stick into his mouth, watching as Scotland struck the match and brought it to his face. He was not scared of his brother, letting the seemingly emotionally dull bring the match to his face and light the cigarette.

"Why does it matter? They'll go away," Scotland said, shaking his wrist after he was sure his brother's cigarette was lit. The flame died and Scotland placed the burnt match into his pocket, making sure to not place it in the one with the packet of matches.

Wales sighed at his brother and shook his head, turning to leave now that he found his brother and got a free cigarette out of him. Scotland also turned away and looked forward towards The Loch, gazing at the beautiful water. He decided he no longer wanted to hear his brother, trying to tune him out seemed like the only way to ignore him. Wales, on the other hand, was rather annoyed at his brother's emotionless feelings towards the world.

"You've been saying that for over two hundred years, and you've still done nothing," Wales hissed out, praying Scotland heard him. He noticed the man with crimson colored hair just stood there, not making a sound to acknowledge that he said anything in the first place. "If you keep this up…. Then you will never not have these nightmares. What ever or whoever is causing these is probably dead, brother, why morn the past when we need to be trying to fix the present and future?" Wales asked, looking at Scotland with a serious look.

Wales could not see his brother biting his lower lip, and he did not wait there longer enough to see if Scotland was going to respond. He began to walked away, leaving Scotland alone to wallow in self pity and sorrow. He knew bother his brothers were all very stubborn, and Scotland seemed to be the most stubborn out of all of them.

Once Wales was away from hearing distance, Scotland broke down into soft mumbles in Gaelic and slang. He finally stopped after a few minutes when he knew it was stupid and pointless to be complaining. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, exhaling the smooth whitish smoke.

"You don't know how right you are…." Scotland mumbled, looking down at the grass. He noticed his shadow, how ugly it looked…. How human it looked. Like THAT human, the one who he had to let live while a child cried in pain. While a child was experimented on. It was sick and stomach churning.

"Alfred…."

"Give me a good reason why I should?" England demanded, ignoring the soft pleas form the others to stop harassing the child.

England really did not care anymore about the others, he was determined to get answers from America; and he would even go as far as to hurt the nations to do so. To everyone's surprise, England pulled on America as hard as he could; and this even shocked Russia and Germany to the point of their eyes widening slightly. No one dare intervened, wanting to believe that since England raised America then England would be the best person for helping him now. When England pulled and yelled it caused America to jump back, pushing his head down so he did not have to look into those scolding emerald eyes.

"Because you will break them my arms again, you will make me hurt; and Francis will try to fix them," Alfred whimpered through the sobs. The nations stared in shock at the cried, France was baffled that America remembered that and Canada was trying even harder to stop England from the mental torture he was causing America.

"But they will only hurt more….. More…. And then the doctor will make me sleep for a very… very… long time… and there will be blood, just like last time. They… I… will cry and then I will die! Just like the last time!" Alfred screamed in panic. England looked at America with shock, seeing the nation looking at the other. Soon Alfred's beautiful eyes were fixed with England, locked in a soft contest.

"Please don't, big brother… it hurts too much," Alfred whispered, his lips lightly moving as he whispered the sweet name to England. England, and the rest of the observing nations, watched closely as America grabbed onto England's vest as tightly as he could. Alfred's soft sobs still sounded so much like a little child, and his tears still freshly pouring out of his eyes.

There was a beautiful moment where America did not seem like he was loosing his mind, it looked like he was just needing comfort. It made a few relax, seeing the nation start to act so sweet after the horrifying mental images of England and France manipulating and mutating a child's arms. Canada also seemed to slightly relax in Germany and Italy's arms, seeming his brother no longer spewing madness.

"What the hell is this moron talking about?" Cuba spoke up, watching in confusion as America clung to England like an annoying little colony. Cuba was roughly hit in the shoulder by Belgium, who was standing next to Netherlands as they watched the scene with the others.

"Alfred, perhaps you should go take a nap and calm down for awhile," France cooed softly, slowly making his way over to the whimpering nation. Sadly, France knew exactly what corrodible things the sweet and defiled America was remembering and spewing in front of all the others. France assumed a nap would calm America back into his normal state of mind, causing his to just go back to normal; as normal as America is.

"NO! Then when I wake up you will make me…me… see the doctor! I'm sorry I ran away! I'm Sorry I tried to kill Canada! He hurt Arthur! I had to save him! You hurt him too, England, h-he… h-he is very mad! But not as mad as Dr. Ellis! NO! Never as mad as him-…no.. Dr. Ellis likes it when I call him by his first name, he said it's rude not to if you know the person well…I know… He is mad!" Alfred began with tears but ended up giggling like a mad man himself.

"Patrick is mean, but his pills make it all go away and it makes me happy! The pills make everything happy! They make me feel so good, even when I am bad!" Alfred giggled more, making even Russia seem like a sane man at this time.

"What are you talking about, Amerika?" Russia asked softly, seeing the World Power burry his face in England's vest. America kept giggling, acting more like a shy child that a demented nation.

"Amigo, we should really get America to a hospital, there is something not right," Spain said to France, his eyes pleasing with his friend to allow them to take America away. France was took busy watching as America giggle stupidly, watching and remembering the day he saw the hell that probably scarred him.

"NO! Not there! Never there! I'll have to play the piano in Patrick's room, the one with the nice black leather- the leather is so cold… Patrick hates it when I play with my clothes on," Alfred mumbled so softly, yet it was easily heard by the quiet nations. France nodded and moved closer to America, watching how easily America broke away from England and began to grasp hold of France.

"I understand, no hospital visit, perhaps you would like to come home with me? I could cook you something wonderful and tasteful," France cooed softly, petting the childish nation's head softly.

America froze for a few seconds and thought about the offer before he mumbled a quick "…Okay," to France. The French nations smiled happily as America stumbled to stand up, latching onto France's arm like the child he was acting like.

England was angry, watching how easily America left him for France; again. How easy Alfred began to down size himself to the point of needing the attention of the small colony he use to be. America seemed so absent minded right now, and it was adorable so a certain extent. Canada, who was still being held back by Germany and Italy, watched as his brother held onto France's arm and began to bury his head into France's blue coat.

"I will meet you at the Hotel, I think I know what has happened," France turned and said to England, Spain, and Russia. He knew he could not invite everyone; but he knew England was the reason it happened, Spain saw the after math, and Russia was one of the two who could subdue America if he became violent. France turned to Canada, Germany, Italy, and Japan; and giving them a quick nod to make sure they knew to come too. If what was really going on, and America was going bonkers because of this 'Dr. Patrick Ellis', then they would need to act fast.

France began to lead America down the hall, England and Spain still following him to make sure America did not say anything else that was crazy. The other nations listened as America began to hum happily, though what he was humming sounded like something from a horror movie about children. America began to giggle madly, sounding insane and too dangerous for France's comfort.

"What's so funny?" France asked softly, not looking back at the others who had stopped following him. He knew the others could still hear them, since it was still dead silent in the hall way.

"Have you ever gotten lost in a maze? They should have little houses built inside incase, so you can sleep if it gets too late and you're too lost," Alfred giggled at the odd logic, which made France smile and nod. This was stupid and childish, yet innocent and kindhearted. It dawned on France that he did not know how young Alfred was acting, and he needed and answer before he took Alfred out into the busy outside.

"Mon petite \, how old are you?" France asked, his voice still echoing down the hall so the others could hear them.

America gave a snort and giggled like France was the world's stupidest man to ever exist." Silly, France~ I don't know, ask England! You two told me that colonies don't have an age," Alfred giggled and sounded as if he was an expert. His answer also echoed down the hall, and his childish giggle followed quickly behind it. Down the hall the nation's saw England flinch and his eyes widen, the realization of France's early morning warning came to mind.

"Oui, I will," France said before he and America became out of sight and out of the conference building. Now he knew what he was dealing with, and now he knew the monsters that possibly lurked in the deeper parts of America's locked mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaylm Iditra is Awesome!~~~~~~~~~~

Hours passed and the situation quickly changed from controlled to chaotic, and it was all revolved around America's mental health. England, Canada, Spain, and the Italians sat in America's room, watching the sleeping nation mumble nonsense while holding onto France's arm tightly. Canada, Spain, and the Italians sat on the bed that was next to America's, while England sat on America's bed and rubbed his hands together.

"So, let me get this shit straight, the moron just fell asleep on the ground?" Romano asked, his foul language breaking the awkward silence that hung over them.

"Oui, one moment we are walking on the side walk, next moment he just falls and sleeps," France said, trying to move his arm from America's tight and strong grip.

"Should we take him to the hospital now?" Northern Italy asked softly, watching the younger nation sleep peacefully. Canada nodded, feeling as if he was loosing his baby brother to some type of dark force; and he did not know how right he was.

"I want to know why he was babbling like a bloody man mad!" England snapped, causing the two Italians and Canada to jump in a slightly fearful manner. Spain bit his lower lip, ready to lung at England and beat the rude 'gentleman' for being so heartless to this situation.

"Are you really that blind?" France asked, making England glare and slightly shiver. England refused to be told he was blind about HIS ex-colony, Alfred was HIS ex-little brother; and he would rather die than be out shown by France.

"Blind about what? America is clearly insane, that's all there really is!" England yelled, this time it was loud enough to make America's twitch awkwardly. France seemed to jump and quickly began to coo at the sleeping boy, pitying him and brushing his hair away from his face. After he calmed down the nation he turned to England with a glare, his eyes seemed to have a layer of icy hatred over them.

"America is remembering, he is recalling the past he has blocked out," France said, petting America's soft wheat hair. "He is over dosing to try and kill himself, instead it just brought them to life in his mind," France mumbled, sneaking his arm away from America and replacing the place with a pillow from the other bed. Francis knew about the over dosing, seeing that America's nails had the half moon that is caused arsenic and that the roots of Alfred's hair looked discolored.

"What memories? Alfred never had a problem with hospitals when we were little, and even a year ago he seemed fine when we went for a vaccine," Canada said softly into Mr. Kumajiro's pure white fur.

"And he wouldn't have, but he seems to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," a voice said from the door way, which made the others turn and see Russia, Germany, and Japan.

"From his childhood, when he was just a young colony," France added, making Russia nod. It was not uncommon from some nations to develop P.T.S.D after a war, but it seemed to melt away after a few years of living a normal life. It was common in many of the European and Asian nations after World Ward two, but most of them have recovered from the horrors of those cursed years.

"OF what? He had a perfectly normal and good childhood! I bathed him, fed him, clothed him, taught him!" England yelled, feeling insulted by France's assumptions and Russia's information. It enraged him that they were accusing England of messing with America's mind as a young and vulnerable colony.

"But you never loved him, instead you sent him off to Dr. Ellis to live with for too long," France snapped loudly at England, watching America wiggle in his bed from the corner of his eye. Spain gave France a sad look before he patted both of the Italian countries on their shoulders, wondering what internal pain France must have experienced when he saw the room.

"He was there for a week!" England yelled even louder, his hands were now rage filled fist. His voice, once again, made Alfred move uncomfortably and made him hold the pillow even tighter than before.

"No…England… it was almost three years," France said softly, looking down at America and studying his movements.

The nations heard America mumbled and softly moan, it sounded so sweet as it rolled from the back of his throat and off his tongue. America moved his body around and began to talk in his sleep about how 'The King needed to calm down' and 'How sweet the cupcakes were'. He jerked and twitched in his sleep, a slight giggle wound escape every few seconds and then it would be followed by another sweet and beautiful moan.

"It seemed Amerika no longer needs to use medicine, da?" Russia dully and bluntly commented.

* * *

**_PLEASE VOTE!_**

**_Who should Alfred end up with? _**

**_Review! Rant! Rate! And Respond to my need for a new beta!_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_Also: Check out ask-uk-and-us-brothers on Tumbrl! It is an ask blog Kaylam Iditra and I have given birth to! Danke!_**


	10. Please Open My Room

_**IWarning: Language, Theme, Bad stuff, Lots of dialog...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: I would like to tell you all that Americana Fairytale, My Insanity My Wonderland and all stories that aren't RP will be going on Hiatus for awhile due to an insult that spiraled me into depression. I got a message from a reader that made me cry, but please don't worry about anything being discontinued! thank you all!**  
_

_**A/N2:Thank you all for supporting me! You are all awesome!**_

* * *

It was so loud in the large dining room in the colorful palace with checkered board floor, the Golden Sun and the Sapphire Moon both danced their rays together into the many large windows of the dinning hall. The small shadows danced lightly against the corners of the walls and the rays that tried to fight it back. The loud room, filled with the many people of its odd world, kept growing in the volume amount from their strained throats. The people were just yelled for awhile, that was before a weapon was pulled; and then it went crazy for the two watching them all.

Ivan had Katyusha pinned to the wall as he punched her in the gut while Natalia kicked him, Francis had Gilbert bleeding on the ground, Ludwig was having a stand off with Feliciano and his gun, Kiku and Yao were in a fight about something. Toris and Eduard were in a violent brawl, Lovino was kicking Peter because he stole one of Lovino's scarves, Mei was bashing Elizabeta's head into the tile floor, Antonio was being straggled by Felix, Berwald was on the floor crying about 'the voices', Matthias and Tino were pulling each other's hair, and everyone else seemed to be fighting like wild animals in hysteria. Even the King was in a fight with Matthew, both swinging sport items as weapons.

It seemed to be in no one's mind what their queen was doing or thinking, that was until they heard a loud squeal coming from Alfred. They seemed to freeze and turn their heads, seeing Arthur and Alfred in a pretend fight. It was more of a grope and tickle fight between the two, only once did one of them pulled the other's hair while in their frantic game. Alfred, who was standing on the arm rest of his chair, began to lean closer to the edge of the small wooden rail.

Both of the childish males laughing as they played, the whole court looking at them as they touched each other with light touches. Everyone seemed to stop when they noticed how happy their queen was, not showing the hurt that they saw in the shadow.

Arthur smiled and moved backwards, ready to catch Alfred and hold him close; but fate refused to allow them to be happy. Alfred slipped and Arthur could not catch Alfred, causing the boy to fall to the cold tile floor or the large dining room.

It was as is it was in slow motion, everyone seeing Alfred fall to the shadows…  
Slowly…

It was horrible, it was silent, it was like the end for them…

The King rushed over to Alfred's fallen body, only to freeze when he saw Alfred shivering like a leaf in the wind. The King and Arthur dropped to their knees, both grabbing Alfred's shoulders and pulling his up; and they were not happy with what they saw. Instantly, before anyone else could see what cause the king and Arthur saw, Alfred covered his eyes with his hands so no one could look at him.

Arthur moved his hand near Alfred's face, trying to cup it and pull it towards the light so he could make eye contact with the poor child. Sadly, he was met it a horrible sight of the child's eyes stabbed with thin foot long needles. They were a metallic black, shining like dried tar or volcanic rocks that were smoothed away. He was quickly taken breathless by the sight, seeing an innocent child struck in the eyes. It was clear that the needles were longer than what was sticking out, and this caused them to believe it was hitting their's queen's skull.

"Relax, Alfred, we need to pull them out," the King said, grabbing Alfred by his hair and pulling his head back so Alfred's face faced the large windows. A mixture of tears and blood streamed down Alfred's face, his body starting to go into shock as he was starting to rejecter the pain he was truly in. The Kind began to stroke Alfred's hair out of his face, slightly nervous about removing the needles in fear of hurting the queen even more.

The King placed a finger tip on the end of the needle, slightly pushing down on it and causing Alfred to release a loud cry. The King moved away not wanting to be the one who harmed the queen's eyes to the point where the young boy could no longer see, nor wished to see. He recoiled slightly, moving away and starting to show a cold nature to the child. Even in their odd and demented world, the mad people were shocked at the King's retreating care for their Queen.

Arthur took no time in jumping into place of the King, pulling Alfred close and signaling to the others to leave so he could help their queen. He began to slowly rub Alfred's hands, wanting to calm down the crying lad as soon as he could. Alfred seemed to know it was Arthur who was touching him, feeling the soft skin of the pale brit and the sweet smell of icing and cake on his clothes.

"Love, I want you to relax… think of something that will help you… maybe something that makes you happy…" Arthur cooed, cradling Alfred close to his body; and careful of the needles. He heard Alfred whimper before he grabbed both needles and pulled both of them out as fast as he could. He knew he should have numbed Alfred's face before he did such a thing, but he feared that the Nightmare may have found away to penetrate Alfred through the needles.  
_ _ _ _

Alfred's eyes fluttered open as he felt a warm wave wash over his spoiled body, something was smelling sweets and well brewed tea and cider. Alfred moved from the hard, cold, iron bed that he had been resting on; and he soon realized that his legs were tied to the bed. He sighed and began to undo the many leather straps and belts that usually kept him tied down during medical 'operations'. When panicking he usually could not un-strap himself, but it also seemed like someone had already loosened the straps.

Alfred began to limp to the door, grabbing the knob and twisting it slowly. He was shocked to find the room unlocked, and even more shocked to find no trap or guard awaiting him in the dim light. Alfred took a deep breath before he began to limp out, his ankle aching from his last treatment to try and cure his 'soft foot syndrome'. Dr. Ellis had told Alfred that his food was so soft that he was going to fall and break them under his obese weight. When in reality, Alfred was almost thirty pounds under weight.

Alfred limped down the hall, slowly following the warm and sweet smell that was coming from Dr. Ellis' parlor. He was slightly hopeful. But he had no clue what he could have been hopeful for. England had not contacted in in three weeks, his ankles felt broken, and his body was aching from bruises and gashes all along in skin. The warmth of the fire slowly coming closer and closer as Alfred moved towards the living room.

Alfred could not hide his steps, the squeaking from the boards and his bare feet echoed through the house. He peaked into the living room, seeing a tree with small bells and cookies and candles handing from it. On the top of the tree was one of the dolls Alfred made during a physiology exercise that involved his undying anger for his older brother, Canada.

"You're awake, Alfred, and you even got up all on your own… impressive," Dr. Ellis' voice came from the chair sitting in front of the fireplace. Alfred gulped and took a step back, wondering if he had done something to anger the doctor.

"Don't leave, my dear, it's Christmas and I have presents for you," Dr. Ellis purred, picking up a tea cup off a tray of tea and cookies. Alfred then took two steps forward, seeing Dr. Ellis was not lying about presents. On the floor next to the tree sat four boxes , all of them small and well wrapped.

"All of them?…. From you?…. For me?" Alfred asked, scanning the doctor before taking a few steps closer to the tree. He did not touch the gifts, only looking at the shapes to try and figure out what they could possibly be.

"Well… Two are from me to you, one is from you to me," Dr. Ellis said, watching Alfred move around so softly and cautious.

"And the other one?" Alfred asked, pointing to a small gift that had no name on it. There was a small tag, but Alfred was too scared to touch anything out of fear of the Doctor.

"Read the attachment, Alfred, you are not blind nor dumb," Dr. Ellis said, watching as Alfred moved the small parchment to see if there was a name written on it. The doctor already knew who gifted this to Alfred, but he let Alfred figure it out on his own.

"England? It's from England!" Alfred cheered, going to opened before he turned his head to the doctor to see if it was okay for him to open the gift. Dr. Ellis nodded and this seemed to make Alfred's eyes glow and sparkle with a new joy. He quickly opened and ripped the paper away, seeing the soft object that was inside.

Dr. Ellis watched as Alfred pulled out a plush rabbit, one sown from red velvet fabric and stuffed. It had a long blue coat on its body, large green button eyes, and two large red ears. It was an adorable gift, and Dr. Ellis decided to allow to let the child to keep it. It was worth it, seeing Alfred acting like a child and smiling like he was truly innocent and had no worries.

But he should be wary of every thing that could dare touch his fertile flesh, his mind ripe for the harvest of the demons who want to devour him whole. He should not be so relaxed, not when across the stone road was a church. A church who would burn him at the stake for being such a demon magnet… A loose and used harlot, given birth by the demons of the damned land of Europe and the free Natives from the dark forest.

"Don't be rude, Alfred, give me my gift before you dare open another one of yours," Dr. Ellis chuckled, seeing Alfred flinch and nod. He placed the rabbit on his head and picked up the small box that was for Dr. Ellis. Alfred had no clue what was inside, but that did not stop him from obeying the man and handing him his present.

Dr. Ellis opened the small box and smiled at gift he bought himself, which made Alfred curious. Dr. Ellis tilted the box to show Alfred a nice teacup, one with beautiful blue floral designs covering the porcelains cup. Dr. Ellis placed his box down and looked down at Alfred with a twisted smile, one that made Alfred shiver.

"Go ahead, open the rest," Dr. Ellis said, picking up the fireplace's poker and shifting some wood around. He left it in the blaze to turn and watch Alfred open a gift that he picked out.

He smirked when he saw that Alfred's facial expression changed from worried to confused, and he had all right to be. Alfred pulled out a small corset, one that would have been used for a young girl with a lot of money. He turned his head to Dr. Ellis and saw the sparkle in his eyes, which were hidden behind a pair perfectly clean glasses.

"Do you like it? I thought it would look fine on you, and it will help you," Dr. Ellis said, watching Alfred look at the other gift in pure fear. Alfred began to wonder what was going to be revealed from the package. The frightened child picked up the gift and began to hold it close, seeing the doctor nod at him for approval. Alfred soon began to unwrap the other one, pulling away layers of paper to access a rather small knife. It looked like it could do no harm, but it still made Alfred fear what was going to happen to him.

"It is for when a monster could be lurking, you never know what beat might want to sink his fangs into your flesh," Dr. Ellis said, standing up and pulling Alfred up to his feet. "Now lets get you into your new corset," He purred as Alfred whimpered.

Dr. Ellis began to unbutton Alfred's nightgown, revealing the tantalizing flesh that teased him so easily and so frequently. He let the nightgown rest at Alfred's hips, picking up the corset and grabbing Alfred by his hair. Alfred was pushed again the wall and soon the corset was wrapped around his chest. He though nothing of it, not including the pain, until Dr. Ellis began to tighten the strings that laced the clothing up. Alfred began to whimper and groan and grunt as the doctor began to tighten it too much.

Alfred began to gasp for air as he felt his ribs being pushed and squeezed into his lungs. Dr. Ellis just grinned before he pulled again at the string, causing the supports that ran along the corset, to dig deeper into Alfred's flesh.

"The supports are very strong and tough, made of iron… the fabric is woven from silks and furs… all lined with leather… I doubt you could break this," Dr. Ellis purred, pulling at the strings again till he heard a series of loud crack from Alfred's chest.

"Five ribs… I just broke five of them," Dr. Ellis cackled, tying it so Alfred could not escape his new hell. Alfred went to speak, but he was sadly forced on the ground before he could. He looked up to see the doctor smiling down at his, looking at him like he was prey. "Such a beautiful little bitch you are!" The doctor sang as he grabbed the shovel used for his fireplace.

"Remove your night clothes, I want you outside in only your undergarments," Dr. Ellis hissed, watching happily as the poor Alfred quickly did as he was told. He smiled as Alfred ran outside, hardly covered from the raging winter outside the wooden door. Dr. Ellis walked outside and held the shovel, picking up a piece of charcoal and the small knife for later use.

It took one minute after Dr. Ellis walked outside….

One minute for Alfred to be on the ground….

Bleeding…..

Covering in slander and slur all over his flesh…..

"FUCKING WHORE!" Dr. Ellis screamed, slamming the knife into Alfred's corset and cutting the laces that held him too tightly. Dr. Ellis smiled as he saw Alfred had lost all hope, no longer fighting back. He lifted the shovel higher and slammed the knife in deeper into the boy's flesh. He continued with his beating of Alfred for a few more minutes before he turned around quietly and left the boy to sleep in snow and his own blood.

Alfred remained as still a corpse…..

He remained dead for five minutes before pulling the knife out and grabbing the coal….

How was he still alive? What sick spirit was keeping him alive?

"Where are you, mother?! Brother!? Where are the soft hands that you once so lovingly embraced my cheeks with?! Am I no longer worthy of living ? Or have you kissed by cage and told me I am free to destroy them?!" Alfred cried, grabbing at himself as his tears rushed down his multicolored cheek. How dare his mother leave him! HOW DARE THEY LOOK AWAY!

The exhausted child looked up to the sky and smiled and began to chuckled madly. Seeing the blue sky only looking down at him innocently. Soon the sound of a loud bell began to ring, which made Alfred look towards the sound. He stopped when he saw the church, seeing and hearing a large silver bell that was high in its tower. Alfred looked at the knife and coal and smiled, walking towards the holy building and slowly climbing the steps to the tower.

He froze as he looked at the wood, looking down at the home where the doctor live. He looked at his knife and smile sweetly before he began to carve at the wood inside the tower.

**_It was time to end all pain. All suffereing. All Life._**

**Thank you all for being supportive and reading my Stories!**

**What do you think?**

**Who is that?! **

**Who is Alfred's lover?! **

**Please review and give me any comments you like!**

**Also: The next Americana (Might have a different name, don't know) has now been given a plot and a Pairing…. But which one? I'll give you a hint: It's KINDA a rare pair, more rare than Germerica and less rare that SealandXAmerica! :D What do you guys think?**


	11. Sweet Release and That Voice

Warning: This chapter sucks… And rather slow. Luckily net chapter will be filled with some very shocking scenes!  
Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to tell you all this? I don't own Hetalia!

Alfred was forced awake, opening his eyes to reveal he was no longer in the hotel room that he fell asleep in. He was not even in Canada! He was strapped to a bed in a hospital in Virginia, which was only about thirty minutes from Alfred's favorite home. He began to look around, frantic to find a person to get answers from.

Sadly, America was all alone and he was cold. Something felt so empty inside of him as he remained nothing more than a hopeless mental patient. He could hear every little sound that could exist within the bright white room of the hospital room; which he was alone in. Not a since hint of activity seemed to surround him, no smell of other people was in the room.

Had no one checked on him? Was this all another dream? And why did that horrible sound keep coming closer and closer….  
And closer and closer….

Oh god! Something is coming for him! Something had him in mind, and he prayed that it was not something that would harm him. Alfred- so weak! Alfred- so helpless! He prayed to all gods that it was not a monster or Russia or Iran or Iraq or- OH god!

THOSE STEPS! GO AWAY! THEY ARE SO LOUD! ANYONE! H-help…

Alfred closed his eyes and began to whimper, begging for whatever was there to just go away; but he would never be free of his horrible paranoia. It would never be the same, not like those carefree days as a roaming child with his parents and brother. Why was this thing coming after him? Now, it seemed to be time to meet the damned darkness by himself in the most weakened state he has felt in a long time.

He began to thrash around violently, trying to get a doctor or nurse to free him before he was consumed by his very own madness. He could not allow himself to fall into a damnation that he once lived when he was-

America only froze, looking at the door with large and horrified eyes, never wanting to look away and see what was going to emerge from behind the door. He finally decided to close his eyes and look away with a pained expression painted on him.

Oh god! Oh dear sweet-! Hearing the sound- claws on tiles and horns of ivory scratching the ceiling as the flames died down and the shadows overtook the world that he so loved. WHY! WHY the fuck was this happening to him?! Was this all a punishment for budding in to other people's lives? No, he only wanted to make them happier and save their failing-

America's face tensed up, his lips now being brutally bitten into by himself. Fear was winning, he was in tears as he heard the door knob be turned and the beast coming closer and closer-

"America?" a relaxed yet relieved voice said through the darkness of Alfred's illusion. Soon the owner of the voice placed a warm hand on Alfred's shoulder, causing the nation to whip his head and look at what was in front of him.

"Molossia! Molossia!" America screamed, his eyes shooting open and his face going from pale white to a rosy red. He was not about to be eaten by the nightmares that plagued him, he was only being contacted by /the micro-nation within him.

"You moron, you've scarred everyone into thinking that you were some mental loony who wanted to kill every one!" Molossia shouted, causing America to instantly regret welcoming the sight of the micro-nation. Both men exchanged different looks, anger and complete confusion danced in the hospital room atmosphere.

"K-kill everyone? What happened? I don't remember much…. I remember France and I walking down the street…. Then everything went black…" America said, trying to move and get out of the tight leather straps that held him in place. Molossia sighed and placed a hand on America's shoulder, looking at the older nation with a very sad expression.

"You said you wanted to, you ended up breaking Canada's leg and almost snapped England's head off of his neck…. Russia even was injured, but he only had a few scratched and bruises," Molossia said very softly, slowly rubbing America's shoulders. "I'm here to check you out, dude, but you've been asleep for a long time… So they will probably give you medication and a few test so they can be sure that you're alright."

"W-wait… how long was I asleep?" Alfred asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the micro-nation spilt some unknown knowledge. America was almost ready to go into a rampage, almost ready to snap and cause harm on everyone!

Molossia said nothing for a few moments, only running his tan fingers over America's many tubes that were deep in his flesh. Food. Water. Blood. And a shit tone of Morphine. Molossia sighed, hearing America ask the question over and over. He felt bad, knowing that when America learned the full truth he was be angry with himself and depressed for a very long time. Molossia sighed, deciding that telling America only some details would not be too harmful to him or anyone else.

"Two weeks, you've been having spazzims and so… the other nations transported you here so that you could get the best medical care and so that I could look after you till you got up," Molossia said, going over and hitting the call nurse button, which quickly was noted and taken care of.

"T-two weeks! MOLOSSIA!? What about my country? What about- fucking god…." Alfred cut off, closing his eyes and mumbling in some other language before opening his eyes to see a nurse walk in with a wheel chair.

"Mr. Jones? You ready to go home?" the old woman asked sweetly, holding the chart for requirements for his patient. She also had a few pill bottles and shots, causing America to gulp and looking at the smirking Molossia. Alfred looked at the needles before gulping loudly, he only liked injecting himself! Not other people injecting unknown substance into him!

Molossia and America were in the car, their hands entangled as Molossia explained to America everything that happened. Both Canada and Molossia were keeping watchful eyes on America's economy and his country, which made Alfred slight more relaxed. He was thankful that Molossia was there to get him from the hospital, though he was still annoyed about the leather straps that borrowed into his flesh. Molossia and America sat rather far from each other, though Molossia had a protective hand over America's to reassure him.

The car ride was painfully awkward and long, even the taxi driver seemed to be strangely quiet and strangely calm. America looked at the man, only to see a pair of glassed eyes smiling at him in the mirror. America said nothing, only looking into the mirror and meeting the beast half way. America bit his lip, but luckily Molossia noticed and squeezed America's weak and boney hand tightly to calm him down.

"You think you might be hungry when we get you home? We could stop by some fast-food joint if you're hungry," Molossia said softly, causing America to snap his attention to the micro-nation. Molossia's covered eyes, which were a pair of sunglasses, held no emotions that could comfort the America.

Food. The very sound of that word made America cringe. And Fast food? That even seemed to be worse! He shivered and looked away, looking out the window and just pretended to be zoned out. He could not let Molossia feed him that shit! Everything seemed to be worthless and meaningless to America, everything was nothing he wanted…

"No thanks, man, I just want to go to sleep…." America said, feeling already exhausted from the two hour physical therapy that he had to endure when he woke up. His body hurt, his eyes hurt, his whole being ached with some form of agony and dreadfully slow dying.

"The nurse said that you don't need to sleep so much, how about ya' go swimming or take a hike?" Molossia said, patting America's back to try and comfort the man. America moved away, only looking back to see the beast in the mirror still smirking like some crazed mad man.

"The nurse said to relax, my little Alfie, the nurse said to breath and let me inject you… let me make you feel the pain that you will carry on forever. The nurse said-" a voice said, which seemed to make America shiver.

"I don't give a flying fuck what the nurse said! Fuck that stupid bitch!" Alfred snapped, grabbing Molossia's hand and bending it to the point of almost snapping it like a twig. Such hatred boiled in America's eyes and the spiteful steam rolled out of his mouth and crackled on Molossia's flesh like poison.

The Taxi driver slowed down and looked back, ready to call the cops or pull out his gun to stop the men in the back. He had no idea where that came from, where the shouting and the anger brewed from. It was not his job to ask questions, only to drive people to there desired destinations. The man watched as America recoiled and pulled the jacket he had over him and his hands.

Molossia was in shock, looking at America before moving and hiding his hurting wrist incase America wanted to finish the job. He looked hurt, but remained quiet as the ride lasted for twenty agonizing more long minutes. He was now hopeful that what was waiting at the house was now gone, praying that America did not act like he did when some dark force seemed to control him.

"I'm sorry, Molossia, I… I don't know what came over me…." America said, which made Molossia relax a bit before nodding slowly. He whispered something soothing to America, which made the man smiled and relax too, no longer acting so uptight about the nothingness that held him.

The taxi drove off, the driver not looking back once as he saw the mental blond being pushed inside in a wheelchair and the dark haired man trying to calm him down again. He sped off, never wanting to deal with the horrible feeling of death lingering so close to him. He prayed that the dark haired man was going to be okay, though he was not so sure with the temper the blond had.

Molossia wheeled America in, trying to calm him down quickly. America noticed about five cars in his dive way, one he recognized as Canada's mini-van. He wasted no time in trying to escape to faces of the other nations who he predicted where waiting for him inside. The sheer thought of having to thoroughly explain nothing he knew drove him almost mad in his seat. From what he heard, he caused some damage, but he knew Nations healed extremely fast and that they were probably all better; and he was right.

When Molossia entered the house there was a strong wave of brewed tea, alcohol, food, and burning wood that came to him them. America was already twitching nervously, looking down the few hallways visible at the front door. He released a sigh of relief when he noticed that no one had moved anything, though a few guest bedroom doors were opened.

From the moment he walked into his house America felt the darkest feeling, like something was creeping in on him slowly ;like he was prey to some beast that lurked in the shadows. America only wanted to think that his mind was loose and he was just too sleepy to realize it was nothing; but deep down he knew it could not be nothing. Something was there, something that has always been here was now stalking him. He did not know what to do, he did not know what to say or even how to say it! He needed to get down to the basement! He needed to sleep!

"Who's there?" a grumpy voice snapped, soon the owner of that voice turned the corner and looked for himself. His eyes narrowed when he saw Molossia wheeling America inside, seeing that the blond nation was looking almost like a living skeleton.

There was a silence before England walked closer, his eyes fixed on America's weak and fragile form. It would be so easy to crush everything America held close and dear to him, make him submit like the bitch he truly was. Make his squirm and beg England to take him back into his arms, beg him for the love he needed and beg him for the touches he so desired.

"America, How are you feeling?" England said to America in a soft tone, his eyes locked in a dance with anger and malice. America only looked up, feeling a sudden fear take him over and cause him to regret allowing Molossia to talk him in to coming inside.

"Fine, just sleepy…" America said, looking away so he could avoid eye contact. Something about England really seemed to anger him right now, and he had no clue what or even why. America did seem to stare at something, the shadows that were tracing his floor so innocently suddenly felt so evil and devilish… It made America's extreme paranoia kick in, causing him to shiver and look down at England's feet in an effort to avoid it.

"You're been asleep for two weeks, how could you still be tired?" England laughed at it like it was some joke. America looked back at England with a sad look, not seeing how or why England was fucking laughing at a time like this!

America said noticing thought, grabbing the wheels of his chair and rolling back once to run over one of Molossia's feet and then forward to go and rest. He prayed that Russia did not get into his stash of vodka, he then have to kill the communist bastard for snooping through his home. He wondered if they were all going through his stuff, his private government information or stuff to do with his weapons and plans.

"Ouch-! Holy fuck that hurts!" Molossia hissed, pulling one of his feet up and holding it tightly to try and cut off circulation. He bounced away to the closest chair so he could remove his shoe and make sure America did not break his foot or anything.

England instantly cringed, watched America wheel off to quickly make sure his safe room was still safe. England watched as America went past everyone, even trying to get up a few times before his legs gave up and causing him to fall on his ass. England and America passed a few other nations who were in the rooms that led to America's kitchen. They all seemed to try and ask questions, but America refused to listen to anything that the others.

"Come on, lad, you need to just sit and we can talk! We're not mad about the whole hotel ordeal," England said, which made America freeze and look at England and the few other nations that walked behind England. Questions and accusations filled their eyes, all remaining silent as America just looked into them with a cold-hard stare.

"Not mad?" Alfred asked very softly, his pale lips trembling and his body shaking slightly before he relaxed slightly. England smiled and nodded, moving closer to Alfred and placing his hands on his old colony's shoulder. France and Russia and Spain and-

"Right, git, right," England said , smiling and pulling away before America stood up, looking at them with a very sad look. His face dropped and soon he began to smile a wide and fake smile, making England happy and felt somewhat forgiven.

"Well then…. If you' guy aren't mad… Then I clearly didn't do that good of a job, huh?" Alfred hissed, a new found presents of childish spite and dark fantasies. His lips curled into a twisted smiled, his eyes soon relaxed and he pulled away, almost like he snapped out of his illusion of anger. He seemed to realize what he had said, because he had a feared look on his face. He suddenly began to laugh, his white face becoming bright red from the fake and winded laugh. "B-but that's not right! I'm sorry! You all should go home now!" Alfred laughed like it was a joke.

Everyone's face was showing a very confused look, not understanding what the hell just happened. America began to move away slowly, wanting to get away from them forever. They did not seem to find that okay, instead they began to glare and ask questions that America refused to ever answer.

"A-and look at the time! I need to get ready for tomorrow, so go away!" Alfred said before making the shooing gesture at the other nations. He smiled sweetly, though the other nations could see that America was afraid and sad and just wanting to-

"Amerika is scared, da?" Russia asked, causing America to instantly tense up and freeze and looking at Russia with narrowed eyes. Russia remembered those eyes, that look of childish hatred and fears of the dark; but he refused to think that was what America's eyes mirrored. The eyes of a killer with plans for the bodies, a killer with nothing but hell in mind for his captured flies in his web.

America did not see this as a way to examine a killer, he took this as an innocent man about to be ripped to shreds by the fangs and claws of the demons in his mind. America could not look at them, only able to reach into his cabinet and pull out a small hand gun that he had hidden for emergencies. He cocked it back and looked at the nations with anger and fear.

"I'm not scared! Get out, or I swear I will kill all of you!" Alfred snapped, his cold eyes locked on his first target. All the nations could obviously see who America was aiming the barrel of his gun at, all could see who America wanted to shoot first- to kill…

England….

Why was it always England who I want to shoot at?

"I-I'm sorry…. I don't know what came over me," America softly chuckled, feeling stupid as he rubbed the handle of the gun. America looked at England again, his eyes slowly relaxing and he lowered the handgun slowly. He lowed his eyes, looking at the hand gun carefully, thinking about the weapon he held. It was a weapon to destroy evil, not the only others like you… It was not meant to kill England or Russia or anyone…. It was to defend them!

'But they only hurt us! They only make us go away!' a voice in the shadows said, one that only America could hear and understand. The voice that sounded so familiar to him, one that he swear he has heard many times.

"Go where?" America asked the voice out loud, which made the other nations cock their heads in wonder.

'To the Doctors… To Doctor Ellis…' the voice answer from the darkness, which made America's face scrunch up. Who was Dr. Ellis? That name sounded so- so familiar to him. Everything about the name sent million of shivers up and down America's body.

"Who's that? I don't know him," America answered back, which cause the shadows to scream and screech loudly. America jumped and aimed the gun again, now looking past everyone else.

"Aiyah!? Put that down before you hurt someone, aru!" China's voice snapped from behind France, and that was not the only voice. Russia and Germany were trying to calm America down too, which did not seem to work.

There were a few minutes of awkward glances and a heavy silence, which only wavered when America turned to face a shaded area near an old heater. It was a very old heater, one from the early 1900s. America aimed his gun near the corner, his eyes locked carefully. America began to whisper softly, though no one could hear him correctly or even be sure what language he was speaking.

'He is who formed us… He is the man who locked you away… away into the darkness of the white rooms… Remember? Remember the long nights at the piano? Or the long….long nights with the medicine… the straps? Do you remember your pledge to us~?' the voice said to America, causing the nation to start to cry. America shook his head violently, not wanting to hear the odd and creepy childish voice from the shadows.

"Why should I listen to you? I don't know what the fuck you are talking about…." America hissed back, causing the shadows to now release a loud giggling sound that even the other nations could now hear. This caused one thing… Panic.

"What the hell was that?!" Germany asked, causing Italy to jump from his spot and rebury his head into Germany's coat. America said nothing, only closing his eyes as the giggled transpired into another odd and skin tingling sound…

"Amerika has ghost?" Russia giggled before China stepped on his foot to shut him up, though there were other saying things that were not appropriate. France seemed catch the laugh, remembering that damn laugh… that -

"Alfred…" Francis whispered softly, feeling something dark and evil and odd that was remerging from many years ago…. From-

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Please review and tell me what ya'll think! Next chapter will be a good one, so show your love if you want it out fast! I am sorry from being MIA, lots of family stuff happened and all that jazz :l**

**Thank you all for Reading, it's really nice to have support from such great people! **

**For those reading Americana: I am at a writers block! If anyone wants to get with me to brain storm please do! **

**Thank you all so much!**

**With Love and shamrocks, **

**Kats!**


	12. Do Dead Men Sing?

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm going to try harder... I really do like writing, just emotional stuff has been hard for me.

Warning: Sick chapter~

* * *

Flashback~

France and Spain were now worried, both could not standing having to wait a good long while before the two could return to America. Luckily when they did the first place they were going was to Virginia, which is where America should be. They wasted no time heading to America, wasted no times running form the docks and to the house of Dr. Patrick Ellis. They did not even knock on the door, just kicking in the wooden piece and rushing inside to try and find America- and hopefully he was okay.

They were greeted with a warm home, shocked to see the place looked rather homey. They walked through the house and went to the room where America's message was written, shocked to find that the room had been cleaned up and redone.

France and Spain started to wonder if Dr. Ellis had moved and taken America with him, cleaning up his tracks to try and throw them off? They were not sure, but they were shocked when they walked in to Dr. Ellis's office. The first they noticed in the room there were pictures painted on the walls in partially dried blood, showing images of some large blob killing a bunch of poorly drawn stick people.

They looked around and saw Dr. Ellis's desk, but it was the sound of childish giggling and smacking lips. They looked under the desk and saw America on all fours over the man. They notices America had on an large white coat that was covered in blood and looked almost like a long sleeved dress on America. They could not believe what America was doing, and they wished this was just some horrible nightmare that they were sharing.

Their precious New World was ripping away the flesh of the doctor and laughing about it. The more horrible thing about it was that Dr. Ellis was still alive, Dr. Ellis's chest was ripped open and he was bleeding… yet he was still alive and awake. America was giggled as he put his hands in the doctor's ripe cage, pulling out the man's still beating heart.

"Alfred! Stop!" France screamed before America looked up at him, his eyes blood shot and his a large gash near the part of his hair. America's body looked wrong as it was, from the longer mangled hair covered in blood, to the skeletal frame that was obviously visible. Spain covered his mouth, noticing a few stray pieces of flesh dangled from America's lips…. It finally hit them what America was doing…

America was eating the Doctor, America was feasting- It was the worse act ever, it was a sin on every level and in every religion! But to America it was revenge and it was his first meal in what seemed like forever….

They will always be apart of me….

They could not control themselves, they had to save this man from being eaten alive. America gave a loud hiss and cry when France got too close, still holding the heart of the doctor in his hands. "Mine…," America hissed, but the doctor took this chance to grab his fallen letter opener…. Using the last of his energy to barely sit up and weakly jam in Alfred's face.

The two older nations did not know what to do, watching as the human still held onto his life with a thread and still hurt the new colony. America hissed in agony as the letter opener went into his eye and was ripped out violently, damaging him greatly.

"AH!" Alfred screamed before he let go of the man's heart, causing the doctor to gasp and plunge the letter opener into America again and gain and again and-

France and Spain move away, both completely dumbstruck at the act of horror in front of them. They did not know what to say, only that this was one of the grosses and horrible acts of violent they have every seen a child do.

Dr. Ellis stopped… softly and creepily chuckling and smiling at the stunned Alfred, which was even worse than the stabbing. "Just know…. I made you…. I… destroyed them," Dr. Ellis said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and died. America's mouth dropped and he released the loudest scream he could manage! It lasted a few long seconds before his head fell and he passed out, falling onto the doctor and covering more himself with the man's blood.

France was shaken, but he looked over at his friend to see he was just as shaken and just as shocked. "What are we going to do?" Spain asked, looking at the two on the floor. He took a few steps back, watching as blood began to drizzle along the floor boards.

"Clean them up…. And pray Alfred forgets…." Was all France could say and then he slowly walked over to a couch, pulling the throw blanket and -

"Alfred?… He's not here… It'll be okay…. Just…put the gun down…" France said, slowly moving closer to Alfred with his hands extended and shaking. America seemed to just look at France, that was when France noticed one of Alfred's eyes were closed. As he looked he could still see a light scar that was decorating his eye lid, and it caused France to shake at the memories.

"Frog! Who's not here? …What do you know about this crazy git!?" England snapped, causing Alfred's eyes to shoot open. He began to shake violently before pulling back the trigger and firing his gun into the wall. It pierced the wall easily, the old wood splintering and opening a very small hole into another room. Only big enough to look in or stick a single finger inside.

"Aaaah!" a voice screamed from the hallway, soon a few ran to see who had screamed. Alfred was just shaking, and France hugged Alfred once everyone had ran to see who had screamed. He stroked Alfred's face lovingly, trying to soothe him into a nice state of relaxation.

"Sealand!" England growled, snatching the micro-nation up and forcing him to stand. The boy was slightly shaken, but he did not look to see what the tiny boy was looking at. Soon other nations filed in and were relieved to find the boy fine, worried that an innocent boy had net the heat of America's bullet.

"Why did you scream?" Canada asked softly, trying to calm the little boy down. Though Peter acted tough and strong, he was here on the ground and crying like the small person he really was. Sealand took a few seconds to calm down before he moved and got back into a normal state. Canada saw how England glared at them, and it hit the large northern nation.

"The bullet… it was loud and… scared me," Sealand whimpered softly, feeling Canada's arms wrap around him to try and soothe his loudly beating heart. Canada gave Sealand a warm smile before he let go of the calm nation.

"Twat, you're fine, just stop overreacting," England hissed at the boy, causing Canada's eyes to narrow into a glare. He doesn't remember much about his childhood with England, but he did know that Sealand was abused verbally by the blond man… just like his own little brother had.

After a few seconds of bickering and fussing a smell soon consumed the hall way and soon the rest of the house. They began to complain, placing rags over their noses and walking towards the horrible smell. All the nations soon filed back into America's kitchen to find France hunched over the sink and throwing up… covering one of his eyes as he shook in horror.

"Was ist das?" Germany growled with great annoyance, only answer he got was France pointing to the wall where the bullet had punctured. America had disappeared, though no one really worried about the handicap nation at the moment.

Germany and Japan shuffled over to the hole and could smell the stronger waves of a rotting corpse. Their faces scrunched up, Japan even shivered, and they began to pull away the wall, ripping at the weak boards and wall paper. After twenty minutes they had made a rather good size hole so they can look inside, and what awaited them was a-

Japan quickly covered his mouth and moved away as fast as he could, the sight and smell causing the island nation to feel ill. Germany seemed to have a more stone look, but it was easy to see that flashes of confusion and sadness washed over him. The stern blond looked over to see Japan wasn't holding his lunch easily, though Germany could not really blame him.

"D-Do you think America-san did that?" Japan was able to say, causing Germany to look at his old friend. France also seemed to recover from the shock, turning on the sink to wash down the putrid excrete.

A few other nations moved over and looked inside the room, now that the smell had slightly dulled in their nostrils. Shockingly they saw a blood and the dead decaying body of America's cat, who he named Hero the eighth many years ago after getting him as a gift from his northern neighbor. Canada felt sick, remembering how just recently, before America's meltdown, that he called and reported the cat missing. Canada was going to get him another one, but did not have a chance to visit his brother on good terms.

The horror did not only come from the cat's corpse, but the jars of dead animals on the bookshelves that decorated to room. Some didn't even look over a few weeks old. Books helped fill in space in the shelves, old dusty ones that looks like the binds were about snap loose. There was a faded mustard yellow couch, an old one that was ripped and had spots of blood decorating it; and the pillows were ripped and kept together only by fragile strings. They could also see a desk which was also very old, a nicely kept old wooden chair with leather padding, old carpets that had lost its charm over a hundred years ago, and even the walls and floors and ceiling looked as if it was from the 1600s. It was a blast from the past for the nations, seeing these old items kept in an old room.

What seemed to shock the nations was that there was not a door in the room, only thing they could see that could be used for escape was what appeared to be an old laundry shoot. Germany took a deep breath and pushed himself in, expecting to be met with dust and cobwebs but only met a clean and well kept room. Excluding the cat's corpse.

Germany looked around and saw no light switch, which was odd. He noticed there were lanterns and candles scattered around the room, and he began to turn on the lanterns to go ahead and brighten the already naturally lit room. Soon the others pushed inside, all able to squeeze through the hole except for Russia; but he just easily widened the hole for him. The sound was slightly startling, but no one decided to correct the large nation.

"We should burry it," Germany said, placing his coat over the body so Italy did not react to the cat. He knew that Italy had a great love for cats, like many nations; and he refused to let the bubbly brunette to see the horror. He released a sigh of relief when he was able to keep Italy and his brother from seeing what would most likely caused horrible nightmares for a few nights.

"This is just getting… weird…" Canada whispered, his voice going unnoticed by everyone but Molossia; and he didn't even respond. He looked behind him to see Sealand was gone, which seemed odd since just seconds earlier the micro nation was holding onto him for dear life. Canada popped his head out to see if Sealand was waiting in the kitchen, but was surprised to see there was no sign of him.

"Aiyah! Who could hurt these poor animals, aru! I'm going to kick America in his fat ass!" China growled, just picturing all these poor animals mercilessly taken from the world of the living. China moved to go look at the jars, Japan following him to try and calm him incase he went into a frenzy of anger.

France and England looked around and saw something that made their blood freeze. It was painfully obvious to the others that they saw something horrible, and it was. Something from many years ago had just ripped back into their minds and just fueled a memory that should have never existed. England kneeled down and picked up a doll that was fixed, an old doll that was made of different objects and textures.

The very same doll that….

England cupped the doll and began to shake, the memories of what happened just flooded into his mind. He shook as he remembered the face of the ex-colony… the face that was beaten and bruised and smiling- no longer an innocent child who lived in a beautiful world… Now he was growing into a cold hearted being with a mask of a smile that could fool the world for hundreds of years. He turned around to see France looking at him before they both caught something glisten in the light, they moved and caused a few others to look.

A pair of cracked glasses and an old coat that was well used. The glasses sat on the desk with a few yellowed papers and quail feather pens…. and the old brown coat was on the back of the chair. Not a single wrinkle could be found. The room, excluding the hole in the wall they made, looked perfect and well kept; and that seemed to be different from the America that they thought they knew.

They heard a soft yelp before they snapped their eyes to see Sealand holding a ruined and ripped book. Canada slightly jumped when he heard the boy drop the book, not thinking someone could sneak up on him. Pages decorated the ground and their eyes slightly given in an annoyed look before France bent down and scooped up the pages.

"You need to be careful," France said, looking down to see the pages that had been spilt. They had instructions written on them, the old pages fragile in France's delicate hands. He moved over and placed them on the desk, looking down to see what could possibly be written on the pages. He did not understand what they pages were trying to implicate, but after a few minutes he was able to move the pages to try and put them in order.

"Sorry, but I was trying to get that thing!" Sealand said, pointing to a bright ball and a rather large and full bottle of brownish-red liquid. Canada look puzzled before he moved over to pull them off the high shelf, being very careful as he took time to take both items off the shelf.

Canada moved them over to the desk and placed the two items on the desk, allowing the others to see what Sealand had wanted to get his hands on. The bright clear ball looked as if it had very soft toned ribbons of light dancing inside, like it was almost hypnotizing to them all. It was calming and relaxing, they all seemed to melt and let their minds go to the beauty of the slowly

An odd scent seemed to flood their noses, replacing the horrid corpse and coming something smooth and soft. Something beautiful. Innocent. Their minds trailing off into some amazing place, peace cooled their bodies and calmed their scarred minds.

It was an odd and soft feeling, even the more stern nations seemed to relax to the dancing beauty. It had no effect to them when Sealand fell to the ground, soon followed by Italy and Romano and then slowly each fell. Germany was the last of the group to fall, he was the last to see the beautifully kept vintage room, last to see the world he knew.

Soon darkness over took them and everything seemed to suddenly change, soon they were falling-

As if on cue the eyes of the other nations snapped open as a powerful gust of wind hit their faces, all looking and soon releasing loud screams as they fell. Falling as fast as rocks, falling down some long dark hole. It took a few seconds before They were able to see light at the end of the tunnel, which was welcoming and fearful.

They all seemed to try and move to either cover their faces or land on their rears, though they knew they could not die because they were nations. Soon they met the ground, piling in a small bundle on each other and rolling to the mouth of the long cavern's cave. They all seemed to wait, trying to calm themselves before they looked to try and help any one else.

"Everyone alive?" Germany said in a slightly pained voice, slowly getting up on his knees to try and look around at the others. Germany was a bit annoyed about some scratches and bruises that came from his fall, but luckily it wasn't too serious. He released a sigh of relief when he saw Japan helping Italy up, both seemed fine; and both having only minor scratches.

"Ja, West!" Prussia laughed, sitting up and laughing as China slid off of his chest. Before Prussia could make a remark about China's butt he was hit; and it was by none other than his own brother. Germany looked to see France was helping Canada up, and Canada was being held onto by the micro nation, Sealand.

Spain was quickly caring for Romano, who was cursing and complaining about the cuts and scratches that he got. Germany thought to himself that it was clear to say that everyone was okay. He noticed a creepy wave flood him, and he knew it was from the largest nation.

"Um… Russia, you ok?" Germany asked, turning to see the Russian nation was in fact smiling very creepily at him.

"Da!" Russia giggled, sitting up and fixing his favorite scarf and dusting it off so that the dust did not stay. He moved closer to the German, stretching happily.

"W-where's Engla-," before Canada could finish he looked and saw… Suddenly a giggle escaped his lips and the others looked to see what had happened to their island gentleman. Russia blushed innocently, though he did know what Canada was chuckling at.

England slowly got up from his dent in the ground, his back killing him from having Russia's ass impaling him. Prussia and Spain were laughing their own asses off while the other nations pitifully and horribly tried to their own laughter at the scene. England's cheeks puffed out before he moved and fixed himself.

"Wankers…" England growled before turning away and nearly dropping his jaw.

The others looked and saw that they were in someplace that they did not recognize, they looked out from the mountain's hard rocky ledge to see they were looking out at a vast thorn forest that surrounded a large and dark palace. The moon was a soft blue and the sun was a bright sapphire color. They all moved closer to see exactly what they were looking at, and it captured them in horror and in awe.

"Germany, Where are we?" Italy asked, looking at his German friend for all the answers…. Like always.

"I don't know," three words Germany hated to say, but that was his only answer. He just looked out and then down, wondering how they could get down and head to the palace miles away. He saw a small path that had been carved out, but before he could lead the others to it he heard a loud roar.

They all froze and looked down but they could only see an approaching cloud of dust. They were about to retreat into the mountain, but they heard a loud hiss from the top; and they looked to see a large brightly colored snake with feathered wings close to its body as it nose dived to the roaring dust. They moved and saw a man on the snake's back, holding reins as he directed the beast to the cloud-


End file.
